Bal
by Averal
Summary: Z okazji wizyty cesarza Linga w Amestris organizowany jest bal. Winry jednak nie dostaje zaproszenia. Czy Rizie uda się pomóc przygotować się do niego i pogodzić z Edem? Fik typowo babski. EdWin, Royai. Pisany w trakcie wychodzenia mangi.
1. Ludzie listy piszą

AN na wstęp: fik ten jest napisany głównie na podstawie fabuły z mangi. Z tego też powodu zawiera trochę spoilerów. Jeśli jesteście spoilerooporni – nie czytajcie.  
Rating „T" przyznany za scenę Royai w tym rozdziale. To jedyna tego typu w cały fanfiku.

**Bal**

_Marcie Buch, Ani G., Martusi, Paci, Marynie i Oli  
- za wspólne przygotowania do studniówki_

**Rozdział I - Ludzie listy piszą**

Pat Merstons był listonoszem w Resembool od wielu lat. Pamiętał czasy, kiedy Edward Elric nie był jeszcze słynnym Stalowym Alchemikiem. O nie, Pat pamiętał, jak Trisha i Hohenheim Elricowie dostali 20 różnych listów, każdy z gratulacjami z powodu narodzin synka. Sam im wtedy gratulował. Pamiętał, jak dwaj mali chłopcy, obaj o złotych włosach, wybiegali na jego spotkanie i wypytywali, czy nie ma do nich jakichś listów. To było w czasach, kiedy ich matka była bardzo chora. Biedne dzieci, musiały mieć nadzieję, że ojciec jednak do nich wróci, a przynajmniej napisze.  
Kto jak kto, ale Pat zawsze wiedział wszystko o listach, które dostarczał. Nie tylko, kto je dostaje (co wyraźnie widniało na kopercie) i kto je pisze (co zazwyczaj również na niej widniało, tyle że z drugiej strony). Stary Merstons nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie dowiedział się jeszcze, o czym te listy mówią. Zwykle wystarczyło wypytać odbiorcę. Ale nie zawsze. Na te okazje Pat miał już swój wypróbowany sposób. Czajnik i gorąca para. W końcu, skąd odbiorca ma wiedzieć, że dostał list dzień później niż powinien?  
Teraz jednak Pat miał poważne wątpliwości. Koperta, którą trzymał właśnie w ręku, nie należała bowiem do zwyczajnych. Była zielona i podłużna. Rogi ozdabiał złoty wzorek, na środku zaś widniał żółty heksagram z wpisanym w niego herbem führera - godłem Amestris. Czyjaś ręka starannie wypisała na niej czarnym atramentem nazwisko i adres Winry Rockbell. Nadawcy nie było.  
Tak, ta koperta budziła respekt. Pat miał wrażenie, że jeśli ją otworzy, to nie uda mu się tego ukryć. Ciekawość była jednak… To musiało być jakieś ważne zawiadomienie, jakiś urzędowy list. Ale czego może chcieć rząd Amestris od zwykłej mechaniczki z małego miasteczka?  
Czajnik właśnie się zagotował, o czym oznajmił przeciągły, głośny gwizd. Nie wypuszczając listu z rąk Pat zdjął z czajnika gwizdek. Skoro już ma list w ręku, no to co zaszkodzi…? Wsunął go w strumień pary i przytrzymał tam przez chwilę. Klej na szczęście był taki, jak na każdej innej kopercie, więc rozkleiła się bez większych problemów. Listonosz z bijącym sercem wyciągnął ze środka kartkę. A raczej elegancką, złożoną na pół zieloną kartę ze złotym napisem _Zaproszenie_. Bez wahania ją otworzył. Na lewej połowie znajdował się jeszcze jeden heksagram z herbem, na prawej natomiast ta sama ręka co na kopercie wypisała:

Central City, 18.12.1918

Jego Wysokość Führer Amestris Roy Mustang  
ma zaszczyt zaprosić szanowną panią Winry Rockbell  
wraz z osobą towarzyszącą na noworoczny bal na cześć  
Jego Wysokości Cesarza Xing Linga.  
Bal odbędzie się 1 stycznia w Sali Głównej Ratusza w Central City.

Pat jeszcze raz przeczytał tekst zaproszenia, nie do końca go rozumiejąc. Czyżby to oznaczało, że mała Rockbellów otrzymała, a właściwie jutro otrzyma, zaproszenie na bal? I to w dodatku z największymi szychami z kraju i nie tylko? Nie, to wręcz niemożliwe. Swego czasu podróżowała sporo, mogła znać wielu ludzi, ale bez przesady. A może po prostu ktoś stroił z niej sobie głupie żarty? Z niej, albo, co gorsza, z niego? Ktoś, kto odkrył jego zwyczaj kontrolowania korespondencji i chce się zemścić? O nie, stary Pat nie da tak wyrolować biednej, naiwnej dziewczyny, ani tym bardziej siebie! Energicznie zgniótł list w kulkę i wrzucił go do pieca, na którym wciąż wrzała woda w czajniku.

Roy Mustang leniwie przeciągnął się w swoim wygodnym fotelu za olbrzymim biurkiem.  
- Nienawidzę papierkowej roboty - mruknął sam do siebie.  
Mruknięcie, jak każde mruknięcie, było wyjątkowo ciche. Nie miał go usłyszeć nikt, poza samym mruczącym. Niestety (dla Mustanga) słuch Rizy Hawkeye, która właśnie weszła do jego gabinetu, był równie dobry jak wzrok.  
- Czy pan nigdy nie zacznie się odnosić do swojej pracy bardziej poważnie? - spytała, podchodząc do jego biurka i kładąc na nim kolejny stos dokumentów do podpisu.  
- Nie - odparł alchemik ze swoim charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem na ustach. - Zresztą odnoszę się do niej bardzo poważnie. Wykonuję ją cierpliwie. Przeglądam te papiery. Podpisuję je. Czytam nawet większość. Rzadko robię sobie przerwy.  
- Z moich obserwacji wynika, że robi je pan co chwilę - westchnęła Hawkeye.  
- Bo robię je zazwyczaj, kiedy jesteś w pobliżu - w uśmiechu Mustanga pojawiła się perwersyjna nutka. Riza stała dwa kroki od jego fotela, więc wystarczyło, że wyciągnął ręce i już jednym, mocnym pociągnięciem posadził ją sobie na kolanach. - Naprawdę masz coś przeciwko?  
- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś… - zaczęła, ale położył jej palec na ustach.  
- Wiem. I dlatego się powstrzymuję. Nawet odszedłem od pomysłu wprowadzenia mini. Chociaż chciałbym móc oglądać twoje nogi cały czas, nie tylko w łóżku.  
Riza po prostu przewróciła oczami.  
- Czasami naprawdę zastanawiam się, jakim cudem wybrali cię na führera - westchnęła.  
- To w końcu ja rozpracowałem Bradleya, prawda? - spytał. - I ja go zniszczyłem. Sugerujesz, że nie nadaję się do tej roli?  
- Naprawdę powinieneś wracać do pracy - powiedziała Hawkeye, całując go delikatnie w policzek. - Odpoczniesz sobie, gdy przyjedzie Ling. Będziesz mógł wtedy dobrze się bawić i jednocześnie wypełniać swoje obowiązki.  
- No tak. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wolę się bawić z tobą - westchnął Roy. - A swoją drogą, co z tym balem?  
- Organizacja zlecona, zaproszenia rozesłane. Praktycznie wszyscy już potwierdzili swoje przybycie, z małym wyjątkiem.  
- Jakim? - zainteresował się alchemik.  
- Winry Rockbell nie dała odpowiedzi. Tak się zastanawiam… Może po prostu przyjdzie jako osoba towarzysząca z Edem?  
- Niemożliwe. Ostatnio nieźle się pokłócili - pokręcił głową Mustang, wsuwając rękę pod spódnicę Rizy.  
- A o co? - spytała Hawkeye.  
- O jakąś kompletną głupotę, chyba coś z oliwieniem jego stalowych protez. Nie pamiętam, szczerze mówiąc - ręka Roya napotkała kaburę na udzie pani pułkownik. - Dzieciaki.  
Druga ręka wsunęła się pod kurtkę od munduru, pod bluzkę, a potem powędrowała w górę.  
- Powiedział - żachnęła się Riza. – I nie próbuj nawet ruszać mojej broni.  
- Której? - spytał Mustang, dotykając równocześnie kabury na udzie i tej na szelkach pod kurtką.  
- Wszystkich - Hawkeye z westchnieniem zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. - Przydałoby się dopilnować, czy Winry trafi w końcu na ten bal. To by było dla niej niezapomniane przeżycie.  
- Jak chcesz - mruknął alchemik, teraz bardziej zainteresowany zamkiem od spódnicy pani pułkownik, niż jej słowami.  
- To po prostu bardzo miła dziewczyna, mam dla niej dużo sympatii - wyjaśniła Riza. - Przypomina mi trochę mnie samą jakieś dziesięć lat temu.  
Roy, uporawszy się wreszcie z zamkiem, spojrzał jej w oczy. Rozumiał to uczucie doskonale. Był ktoś, kto nieodmiennie przypominał führerowi o jego pierwszych latach w armii, tak dziesięć lat temu.  
- Chcesz im jakoś pomóc? - spytał.  
- Chcę, żeby byli szczęśliwi - odparła. - I żeby nie stracili tylu lat, co my.  
- Myślisz o czymś konkretnym? - na twarzy Roya pojawił się wyraz zainteresowania.  
- Sama jeszcze nie wiem - mruknęła. - Mam wstępny pomysł… Tylko nie jestem pewna, co z tego wyjdzie.  
- Masz w tej sprawie moje całkowite pełnomocnictwo - powiedział Mustang i zamknął Rizie usta pocałunkiem.

Pat Merstons nie lubił listów z zagranicy z bardzo prostego powodu. Ich nadawcy używali innego papieru, tuszu, znaczków i, co najważniejsze, klejów. To oznaczało, że albo Pat tych listów otworzyć nie mógł, albo taka próba kończyła się całkowitym zniszczeniem papieru. Jego szczęście, że takie listy przychodziły rzadko. Praktycznie nigdy. Chociaż był jeden wyjątek. Winry Rockbell średnio raz w miesiącu otrzymywała list z Xing. Kopert, w których przychodziły, nie mógł otworzyć nad parą, bo używano do nich jakiegoś dziwnego kleju, nadawca natomiast nie raczył zostawić na nich swojego autografu. Z pierwszego listu, który "zgubił się" (Pat musiał go w końcu otworzyć nożem, ze względu na ten cholerny klej) dowiedział się tyle, że pisze je dziewczyna imieniem Ran Fan, której Winry swego czasu zamontowała mechaniczne ramię.  
Dzisiaj właśnie był ten dzień, gdy gryziony ukrytą ciekawością listonosz dostarczał młodej Rockbellównie zagraniczny list. Tym razem, o dziwo, nie zniknęła z nim w głębi domu, ale na ganku rozerwała kopertę i zaczęła czytać.  
- Wspaniale - mruknęła pod nosem z niezadowoleniem. - Jak raz wreszcie Ling i Ran Fan będą w Centrali, to ja nie mam jak tam jechać. Jak tylko dorwę Eda, to mu tak przykręcę śruby, że nie będzie miał jak ręką ruszać…  
Pat stał z nią przez chwilę na ganku. Skoro nadarza się okazja, trzeba się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej.  
- Coś złego się stało? - spytał.  
Winry rzuciła mu nieobecne spojrzenie.  
- A nie, nic… tylko nie mam się jak spotkać ze znajomymi, bo nie mam się gdzie w Centrali zatrzymać… - mruknęła pod nosem. - Dziękuję za pocztę - dodała z wymuszonym uśmiechem i zniknęła w drzwiach domu.  
Pat westchnął pod nosem. Ta dzisiejsza młodzież… nie mają w sobie za grosz uprzejmości. W przeciwieństwie do wnuczki Pinako zawsze z nim miło rozmawiała, opowiadając, co u niej słychać i o czym do niej piszą znajomi. Winry natomiast nie robiła tego nigdy. W gruncie rzeczy jednak nie żałował tego, bo dziewczyna dostawała bardzo ciekawe listy. Prócz tych od niejakiej Ran Fan była jeszcze korespondencja od Eda Elrica, Stalowego Alchemika (kiedyś bardzo nadęta, obecnie po prostu ciekawa, bo chłopak często opisywał swoje misje), Grace Hughes (ostatnio przeprowadziła się ze swoją kilkuletnią córeczką gdzieś na wieś), Sheski (typowe, dziewczęce listy) i Rizy Hawkeye (musiała pracować gdzieś w wojsku, na samym szczycie, bo często wspominała ważne bieżące wydarzenia i różne grube ryby).  
Zszedł z ganku i ruszył ścieżką do głównej drogi. Zostało mu jeszcze kilka listów z dnia wczorajszego, a potem wróci do domu, zaparzy sobie herbatki i przystąpi do czytania korespondencji, którą miał rozdać dzisiaj (a z wiadomego powodu rozda jutro).  
- Przepraszam bardzo - zaczepiła go kobieta nadchodząca od strony stacji kolejowej. - Czy wie pan może, gdzie mieszkają Rockbellowie? - spytała.  
Była wysoka i ładna. Długie włosy opadały jej swobodnie na ramiona. Czerwony szalik ładnie się z nimi komponował. Szary płaszcz, z postawionym kołnierzem, sięgał jej do kolan. Na lewym ramieniu miała skórzaną, brązową torebkę, a w prawej ręce malutką walizkę.  
- To ten dom, zaraz na wzgórzu - obrócił się i pokazał palcem. - Nigdy pani u nich nie była?  
- Powiedzmy, że dawno u nich nie byłam - uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła przed siebie, nim listonosz zdążył ją jeszcze o coś zapytać.

AN na koniec rozdziału: Chciałabym w tym miejscu dokonać pewnego wyjaśnienia. Po namyśle (i małej konsultacji) doszłam do wniosku, żeby zrobić dwa odstępstwa od polskiego tłumaczenia i zamiast „generała armii" (brrr…. wstrętny amerykanizm) użyć pojęcia „führer"(popularne w anglojęzycznych tłumaczeniach), a zamiast „automatycznej zbroi" wstawić „automatyczną protezę" (nazwa pomysłu własnego, używana w dalszych rozdziałach). W dodatku zdecydowałam się pisać führera z małej litery, tak jak się na co dzień pisze „prezydent Kwaśniewski" czy „królowa Elżbieta". W zaproszeniach jest to natomiast z wielkiej litery, bo to dokumenty oficjalne (patrz: „Prezydent RP"). Co do innych nieścisłości, to wykorzystałam zasadę przeczytaną w jednym z fanfików Killa Pata: „Shut up, I'm the author here!".  
Stokrotne dzięki Marynce za cierpliwość i poczucie humoru przy robieniu korekty :)  
Czytajcie i zostawiajcie recenzje :mrgreen:


	2. Śrubki i nakrętki

Słowem wstępu  
Fika pisałam w trakcie czytania mangi i kilka motywów, które wykorzystałam, nie zgadzają się z tym, co jest powiedziane w późniejszych rozdziałach (mam na myśli głównie Winry będącą mechanikiem Ran Fan). Z góry przepraszam, ale nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, co wymyśli Arakawa-sama. A sądząc po dotychczasowej treści FMA ma ona naprawdę wyjątkowy umysł :mrgreen:  
Przepraszam również za nadużycie motywu z „Kopciuszka". Miłego czytania.

**Rozdział II - Śrubki i nakrętki**

- Riza! - Winry szczerze się zdziwiła, widząc, kto właśnie stanął na progu jej domu.  
- Witaj - uśmiechnęła się pułkownik, ściskając ją przyjacielsko. - Dawno się nie widziałyśmy.  
- Wieki całe. Wchodź.  
Mechaniczka odsunęła się, wpuszczając gościa do dużej kuchni.  
- Dzień dobry, pani Pinako - przywitała się grzecznie Hawkeye z babcią Rockbell.  
- Dzień dobry - odparła starsza pani między kolejnymi pyknięciami fajki. - Przyszłaś akurat na kolację.  
Riza uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Domyślam się, że zostaniesz co najmniej do jutra - powiedziała Winry zamknąwszy drzwi.  
- Tak - skinęła głową Hawkeye. - Przepraszam, że tak bez zapowiedzi, ale dostałam niespodziewany urlop…  
- Nie szkodzi - uśmiechnęła się Pinako. - Winry, zaprowadź pannę Hawkeye do pokoju gościnnego, niech zostawi rzeczy, akurat się do tego czasu woda na herbatę zagrzeje.  
Zawsze mówiła "panna Hawkeye" z pewną szczególną satysfakcją. Może chodziło o to, że mimo trzydziestki pułkownik wciąż była niezamężna. Bo ironia to być nie mogła - Winry, jedyna, której Riza przyznała się, że coś ją łączy z Mustangiem, nie pisnęłaby babce ani słowa. A przynajmniej taką nadzieję żywiła pułkownik. Z ulgą opuściła pomieszczenie, bo w towarzystwie tej konkretnej starszej osoby zawsze czuła się nieswojo. Może po prostu przypominała jej jej własnego dziadka?  
- Nie spodziewałam się, że przyjedziesz - zagadnęła Winry, gdy wchodziły po schodach na górę. - Czy coś się stało?  
- Nie - odparła Riza. - To znaczy nic ważnego czy martwiącego. Zastanawialiśmy się tylko, czemu nie odpowiedziałaś na zaproszenie…  
- Jakie zaproszenie? - zdziwiła się Winry.  
- Jak to - jakie? Na bal.  
- Jaki bal? - mechaniczka przystanęła zdziwiona.  
- Noworoczny bal organizowany przez Roya na cześć Linga - odparła Hawkeye. - Chyba przeczytałaś zaproszenie, prawda?  
- Ale ja nie dostałam żadnego zaproszenia!  
- Co? - zdziwiła się Riza. - To przecież niemożliwe. Te zaproszenia szły specjalną pocztą wojskową. W pocztach docelowych kwitują ich odbiór i od twojej też mieliśmy potwierdzenie odbioru, tyle że ty nie potwierdziłaś przybycia.  
- No bo ja żadnego zaproszenia nie dostałam! - wyrwało się Winry.  
- Niemożliwe - powtórzyła Hawkeye.  
Stały przez chwilę, milczeniem broniąc swoich racji. Pierwsza odezwała się pułkownik.  
- Mniejsza o to, co się stało z zaproszeniem. Zaprowadź mnie do pokoju, potem zjemy kolację i ustalimy, co robimy, aby zdążyć cię przygotować do tego balu.  
Winry skinęła głową i ruszyła w kierunku pokoju gościnnego.  
- A kiedy właściwie jest ten bal? - spytała, kładąc rękę na klamce.  
- To bal noworoczny, więc jak wskazuje nazwa odbywa się w nocy z Sylwestra na Nowy Rok - zażartowała Riza.  
- Chwileczkę - Winry zmarszczyła czoło otwierając drzwi. - Dziś mamy 29 grudnia, więc to będzie…  
- Pojutrze - skinęła głową Hawkeye.  
Weszły do pokoju. Winry zapaliła światło i ciężko usiadła na łóżku.  
- Nic z tego - westchnęła. - Nie zdążę się przygotować. Nawet nie mam sukienki.  
- To akurat nie stanowi w Central City problemu - uśmiechnęła się Riza, kładąc walizkę na łóżku i ściągając płaszcz i szalik. - Szczególnie, jeśli ma się pełnomocnictwo samego führera.  
Mechaniczka posłała jej zdziwione spojrzenie.  
- Po prostu musimy jutro złapać wczesny pociąg i wszystko się da załatwić - wyjaśniła Hawkeye.  
- Kolacja! - zawołała z dołu Pinako, przerywając tymczasowo ich rozmowę.

—

- Jutro jadę z Rizą do Central City - oznajmiła Winry między kęsami chleba.  
- Słucham! - Pinako odsunęła kubek z herbatą od ust.  
- Jedziemy do Central City. Wrócę jakoś po Nowym Roku - dodała młoda mechaniczka.  
Pinako odstawiła kubek na stół. Przyjrzała się uważnie wnuczce.  
- Winry, czy przypadkiem o czymś nie zapomniałaś? - spytała spokojnie.  
- O czym, babciu?  
- Obiecałaś posegregować i przesłać Tommy'emu zapas nakrętek i odpowiednich śrubek, z tych, które stoją w kartonach w piwnicy - wyjaśniła Pinako. - I to przed Nowym Rokiem - dodała.  
- O nie… - skrzywiła się Winry. - Babciu, ale ten wyjazd, ten bal… to jest jedyna taka szansa!  
- Przykro mi - pokręciła głową staruszka - ale nie wypuszczę cię z domu, dopóki tego nie zrobisz. Obiecałaś mu to, prawda?  
- Ale babciu… - próbowała się bronić dziewczyna. - Ja naprawdę…  
- Obiecałaś, prawda? Wiesz, że ten, kto nie dotrzymuje obietnicy, to najzwyklejszy oszust? - spytała spokojnie Pinako. - Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek miał powód mówić o mojej wnuczce, że jest oszustką. Szczególnie Tommy. Nie puszczę cię do Centrali, póki nie wyślesz mu tych śrubek.  
Winry pochyliła głowę nad talerzem. Wspaniale. Przez moment sądziła, że ten Nowy Rok spędzi w naprawdę niezwykły sposób. A tu znowu będzie musiała siedzieć w domu, jak co roku. Co gorsza, Ed i Al na pewno będą na tym balu. Są w końcu obaj Państwowymi Alchemikami, prawda? Wysłać jak wysłać, ale ona w życiu nie zdąży tych śrubek posegregować. To by wymagało dopasowania do każdej właściwej nakrętki. A nakrętki były luzem w całkiem osobnym kartonie. Nie zdąży. Po licho odkładała to na ostatnią chwilę?  
Riza milczała. Jej umysł pracował gorączkowo, starając się znaleźć z tej sytuacji wyjście, które zadowoliłoby obie strony. Osobiście nie lubiła włączać się w kłótnie rodzinne, ale tutaj akurat mogła coś zaradzić. Taką miała nadzieję.  
- Babciu - Winry spróbowała po raz ostatni. - To jest naprawdę jedyna taka okazja, to będzie wielki bal. Byłaś kiedyś na wielkim balu? Ja nie. I to jest pewnie jedyna okazja, żebym wzięła w czymś takim udział. Zresztą wiesz, że cesarzowa jest moją dobrą znajomą…  
- Kochanie - głos Pinako był spokojny, ale stanowczy. - Masz tutaj pewne zobowiązania, prawda? Nie możesz ich zaprzepaścić tylko dlatego, że masz ochotę się bawić. Jak skończysz te porządki w śrubkach, możesz jechać do Central City. Zdążysz się jeszcze spotkać z tą twoją znajomą, przecież chyba nie wyjadą tak zaraz i zostaną trochę w Amestris, prawda, panno Hawkeye?  
_Znowu używa tego "panno Hawkeye"_, przemknęło Rizie przez głowę, ale odparła tylko:  
- Zostają do dziesiątego stycznia.  
- No widzisz - skinęła głową Pinako. - Winry, naprawdę…  
Ale wnuczka jej nie słuchała. Zerwała się z krzesła i wybiegła z kuchni. Jej kroki na schodach były dobrze słyszalne, gdy wbiegała na górę. Hawkeye westchnęła.  
- Naprawdę jej pani nie wypuści? - spytała cicho.  
- Nie - uśmiechnęła się staruszka. - Muszę jej wpoić poczucie odpowiedzialności, prawda?  
Riza tylko skinęła głową.  
- Rozumiem. Ale jeśli zdąży z tymi śrubkami?  
- To może jechać - Pinako wstała z krzesła i zaczęła sprzątać ze stołu. - Ale nie zdąży, tych śrubek jest pięć kartonów w piwnicy. I każda praktycznie jest innego rozmiaru. Dopasowanie nakrętek to byłaby robota dla całego plutonu mechaników. Zresztą nawet jeśli stałby się jakiś cud, to i tak nie ma sukienki… Może chce pani jeszcze herbaty, panno Hawkeye?  
- Nie, dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się Riza. Na dźwięk słowa _pluton_ wpadł jej do głowy pewien pomysł. - Może pozmywam?  
Pinako wyglądała, jakby chciała zaprotestować, ale po chwili namysłu skinęła głową.  
- Będę wdzięczna. Od tej chłodnej wody w zimie bolą mnie ciągle ręce - mruknęła. - Nie ma jak reumatyzm rąk u mechanika.

—

Winry zasnęła z płaczem. W jej snach wirowała Riza, tańcząca na balu z Mustangiem. Al też wirował na parkiecie, z jakąś uśmiechniętą dziewczyną. To były miłe obrazy, ale był też jeden bardzo nieprzyjemny - Ed przytulony do jakiejś piękności w powiewnej sukni, wdzięcznie płynący w rytmie walca._ A to mogłam być ja_, pomyślała Winry gdzieś w zakamarku uśpionego umysłu.  
Ze snu wyrwało ją potrząśnięcie za ramię. Powoli otworzyła oczy. Nad nią stała postać, która, po kilku sekundach intensywnego wpatrywania się zmieniła się z człekokształtnego cienia w Rizę.  
- Czy twoja babcia śpi mocno? - spytała.  
- Jak suseł - mruknęła mechaniczka trąc oczy. - Jak raz zaśnie, to złodziej mógłby ją z łóżkiem wynieść.  
- Świetnie - Winry mogła się założyć, że Riza uśmiechnęła się, choć w tej ciemności nie miała całkowitej pewności. - Wstawaj szybko i narzuć coś na siebie.  
- Po co? - spytała Winry posłusznie wstając z łóżka. Po omacku zaczęła szukać szlafroka, który powinien leżeć na krześle koło szafy. Tyle że nie leżał.  
- Zorganizowałam kogoś, kto posortuje te twoje śrubki.  
- Niewykonalne - mruknęła Winry otwierając szafę i próbując wymacać miękką frotę szlafroka. Jest.  
- Wykonalne, jeśli ma się do pomocy cały pluton z pobliskiej jednostki. Idziemy.  
Mechaniczka narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i wyszła za Hawkeye z pokoju.  
- Chwileczkę - jej umysł powoli się rozjaśniał. - Czy chodzi ci o to, że tu przyjdzie pluton żołnierzy i poukłada te śrubki?  
- Może niekoniecznie przyjdzie tutaj. Raczej zostanie na zewnątrz. Tyle, że trzeba im te śrubki z piwnicy wystawić.

—

Pinako jak zwykle zeszła na śniadanie o ósmej. Otuliła się szlafrokiem - ciepłym, z białej froty w brązowe kwadraty. Gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi do kuchni jej oczom ukazał się przedziwny widok - Winry, która zwykle o tej porze jeszcze smacznie spała, siedziała przy stole, całkiem ubrana, zajadając z apetytem płatki z mlekiem. Naprzeciwko niej siedziała Riza i spokojnie sączyła z kubka coś, co zapewne było mlekiem.  
- Dzień dobry - przywitała starszą panią z uśmiechem.  
- Dzień dobry babciu! - dołączyła się Winry.  
- Dzień dobry - odparła Pinako. Zdołała powstrzymać nagłą potrzebę dodania do tego powitania "dziewczynki. - Co tak wcześnie wstałyście?  
- Za pół godziny mamy pociąg - odparła rezolutnie Winry, wstając od stołu i wkładając swoją miskę do zlewu.  
- Słucham? - zdziwiła się Pinako. - A co ze śrubkami?  
- Posegregowane i wysłane. Dziś wieczorem będą na miejscu - odparła Riza, nie mogąc powstrzymać małego uśmiechu satysfakcji.  
Starsza pani przyjrzała się jej podejrzliwie.  
- Jak wam się to udało? - spytała.  
Żadna nie odpowiedziała. Pinako z westchnieniem podeszła do stołu i usiadła na jednym z wolnych krzeseł.  
- Panno Hawkeye, czemu pani to robi? - spojrzała Rizie w oczy. - Przecież taki bal to nie lada okazja. Już nie mówię o tym, że trzeba mieć sukienkę, buty, jakąś fryzurę… Winry nie ma takich rzeczy. W dodatku na każdym balu potrzebny jest partner. I trzeba umieć tańczyć…  
- To jest proste, pani Pinako - odparła Riza. - Tylko trzeba mieć odpowiednią pomoc.  
- I odpowiednią kwotę pieniędzy - dodała sarkastycznie staruszka.  
Winry po raz pierwszy drgnęła. Fakt, Hawkeye powiedziała jej, że wszystko załatwią, że ma się niczym nie przejmować, ale o finansach nie wspominała… Mogą zdążyć kupić jakąś sukienkę, ale ile za nią zapłacą?  
- Proszę się nie martwić, wszystko jest zaplanowane - uśmiechnęła się Hawkeye. - Może pozmywam?  
- Nie mamy czasu, nie zdążymy na pociąg - pokręciła głową Winry. - Jest już dziesięć po ósmej.  
Udając beztroskę chwyciła swoją torbę, stojącą obok walizeczki Rizy na jednym z krzeseł.  
- Pa, babciu - pocałowała Pinako w policzek.  
- Do widzenia - powiedziała Riza biorąc swój mały bagaż.  
- Dobrej podróży - odparła staruszka.  
Wyszły przez kuchenne drzwi. Nim zamknęły je za sobą, Winry posłyszała głos babci:  
- Miłej zabawy, dziewczynki.


	3. Problemy z partnerem

**Rozdział III - Problemy z partnerem**

Gdy wysiadły na dworcu w Central City Winry była już dużo spokojniejsza. Było już południe. Przez ponad trzy godziny jazdy Riza zdążyła ją wprowadzić we wszystkie związane z balem i przygotowaniami szczegóły. Z jej słów wynikało, że to będą bardzo napięte dwa dni. Uspokoiła też Winry w kwestiach finansowych.  
- Ja zapłacę za wszystko, a potem mi stopniowo zwrócisz pieniądze - wyjaśniła. - Nie musisz się z tym śpieszyć, bo mojej obecnej pensji nigdy jeszcze nie zdołałam wydać w całości.  
Teraz pułkownik zniknęła w jednej z budek telefonicznych, pozostawiając Winry jej własnym myślom. A myśli te z niewyjaśnionych powodów stawały się coraz czarniejsze. Przed oczami przesuwało jej się sto możliwych złych scenariuszy, tysiące rzeczy, które mogą się nie udać. Co jeśli ten bal będzie jedną wielką porażką? Jeśli na przykład nie kupią sukienki? Jeśli okaże się w ostatniej chwili, że ta kupiona będzie do niczego? Albo jeśli te buty, które przywiozła, nie będą pasować? Ale kwestia ubrania to była dopiero połowa. Była jeszcze kwestia towarzyska. Co jeśli będzie się na tym balu zwyczajnie nudziła? Będą tam pewnie same wielkie osobistości, z których będzie znała niewiele. O czym będzie z tymi ludźmi rozmawiała? Z kim tańczyła? No tak, tańczyć to ona właściwie nawet nie umie… Może babcia miała rację? Może nie powinna była jechać do Centrali? Ale tak bardzo chciała zobaczyć się z Ran Fan, Rizą, Alem, Sheską i Edem. Edem chyba najbardziej. To znaczy nadal była na niego zła, za to, że nie oliwił swojego ramienia. Tyle razy mu tłumaczyła… ale nie, on nie potrzebował oliwić ani czyścić swoich sztucznych kończyn. A potem przyjeżdżał do niej, bo coś znowu skrzypiało i nie chciało się zginać. Dała mu niezłą burę ostatnio i całkiem słusznie. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że nie miała racji. To on się zachowuje jak nieodpowiedzialny dzieciak, który dostał nową zabawkę. Tylko…  
Właśnie, było to „tylko". Zawsze, ilekroć pokłóciła się z Edem (chociaż to ZAWSZE była jego wina), było jej przykro. To było coś innego. Winry była z natury osobą upartą, nigdy nie przyznawała się do błędu, chyba, że ktoś jej go ewidentnie udowodnił. Nie przejmowała się opiniami innych. To oni nie mieli racji. I „tylko" z Edem było inaczej.  
Wiele razy o tym myślała. Traktowała go zupełnie inaczej niż wszystkich. Może nie zwróciłaby na to uwagi, gdyby nie Al. Niby byli braćmi, niby znała ich obu bardzo dobrze, ale właśnie dlatego mogła zauważyć, że traktuje ich w zupełnie odmienny sposób. Gdy zastanowiła się dłużej doszła do wniosku, że Ala traktuje tak jak innych przyjaciół czy znajomych. Eda natomiast traktowała… inaczej. Wiele razy zastanawiała się, dlaczego. I wnioski, do których doszła, nie podobały jej się za bardzo. Bo wyraźnie mówiły, że czuje do tego blondwłosego, niezbyt wysokiego alchemika coś więcej niż zwykłą przyjaźń.  
Nie chodziło o to, że nigdy wcześniej nie była zakochana. Była, i to kilka razy. W Rush Valley chodziła swego czasu z kilkoma różnymi chłopakami. „Tylko" że z Edem było inaczej. Nie siedziała godzinami, zachwycając się, jakie piękne ma on oczy. Nie wzdychała, ilekroć na nią spojrzał. Po prostu chciała jego dobra, chciała mu pomóc i zawsze była gotowa podać mu dłoń. „Jest ktoś, kogo chcę chronić" - tak mogłaby o nim powiedzieć. Nie potrafiła się oszukiwać - nie przeglądał coraz to nowych podręczników do konstrukcji automatycznych protez po to, by pomóc biednym niepełnosprawnym. Cały czas miała przed oczami jego zdeterminowaną twarz, gdy mówił „Rok". Jemu i „tylko" jemu chciała pomóc. Gdy przez dłuższy czas nie miała od braci Elric żadnych wiadomości to o Eda się martwiła, nie o Ala. Wstrętne, ale prawdziwe.  
Wniosek był jeden. Kochała go. Nie jak przyjaciela - przyjaciół miała wielu i o żadnym nie myślała w ten sposób. Nie jak brata - bo wtedy identycznie czułaby się wobec Ala. I nie jak któregoś ze swoich dotychczasowych chłopaków. Takie uczucia budził w niej „tylko" Ed.  
Więc jaka to była miłość?  
Miała pewne podejrzenia, ale żeby je potwierdzić musiałaby najpierw porozmawiać z Rizą. A to mogło nie być możliwe jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę. Gdy pułkownik po pół godzinie wreszcie opuściła budkę telefoniczną, utwierdziła tylko Winry w jej przypuszczeniach dotyczących chwilowego braku okazji do poważnej rozmowy.  
- Wszystko umówione - westchnęła z ulgą Hawkeye, prowadząc mechaniczkę w kierunku wyjścia z dworca. - Wykonałam chyba z dziesięć telefonów. Mamy dzisiejszy i jutrzejszy dzień cały zajęty. Zakupy, fryzjer, makijaż… dobrze, że całą organizację balu dopięłam na ostatni guzik przed wyjazdem. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Na ten bal wszyscy zostali zaproszeni z partnerami.  
Winry posłała jej zdziwione spojrzenie.  
- Ale mogę przyjść sama? - spytała podejrzliwie.  
- Możesz - odparła Riza - ale to nie jest w dobrym guście. Kobiecie nie wypada się samej pojawić na balu. Musi mieć partnera, choćby po to, by miała z kim tańczyć. Inaczej może przestać całą noc pod ścianą.  
- Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej! - dziewczyna wybuchnęła tak głośno, że kilkoro przechodniów posłało jej zdziwione spojrzenia.  
- Bo wiedziałam, że to ci się nie spodoba - wyjaśniła Hawkeye.  
Gdyby nie były na ulicy, tylko gdzieś w pomieszczeniu, Winry właśnie zrobiłaby pani pułkownik awanturę. W tej sytuacji spytała jednak po chwili gniewnego milczenia:  
- No i co ja mam niby teraz zrobić?  
- Masz kogoś, z kim chciałabyś pójść?  
Odpowiedź była oczywista. Ed. Ale po ich ostatniej kłótni nie mogła go zaprosić. Nie zdążyli się pewnie jeszcze pogodzić. Zresztą on pewnie już kogoś zaprosił, w końcu bal miał odbyć się już jutro. Ktoś inny? Nie, nikogo nie znała w Centrali, tylko Rizę, Eda, Ala, Sheskę… Właśnie. Al!  
- Alphonse Elric - odparła pewnie.  
- Al już ma partnerkę - powiedziała Riza, przystając niespodziewanie przy małym parkingu.  
- Co! - zdumienie Winry nie miało granic, gdy usłyszała tę dziwną wiadomość.  
Tuż przed nimi zatrzymał się elegancki, czarny samochód na wojskowych numerach. Kierowca ubrany był w błękitny mundur.  
- Potem ci powiem dokładnie z kim idzie - rzuciła szybko Riza otwierając tylne drzwi. - Wskakuj - skinęła dziewczynie.  
Winry wsiadła do samochodu i przesunęła się, robiąc miejsce Rizie.  
- Dzień dobry, pani pułkownik Hawkeye - przywitał starszą z nich kierowca.  
- Dzień dobry, sierżancie Brosh - odparła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. - Proszę nas zawieźć najpierw do mojego mieszkania. Domyślam się, że ma pan rozkazy, aby zaopiekować się nami przez cały dzień?  
- Tak jest - przytaknął Brosh.  
- Bezpośrednio od führera?  
- Tak jest - ponownie odpowiedział sierżant.  
Riza mruknęła pod nosem coś na temat wspomnianego rozkazu. Coś raczej negatywnego. Potem przez chwilę panowało niezręczne milczenie.  
- To co z tym balem? - spytała w końcu Winry.  
- Mogę poprosić Roya, aby znalazł ci do pary jakiegoś samotnego oficera - odparła Riza.  
Nie takiej odpowiedzi spodziewała się mechaniczka.  
- Słucham? - spytała zdziwiona.  
- Wielu młodszych oficerów, zaproszonych z różnych względów idzie na bal samotnie - wyjaśniła Hawkeye. - Nie wiem, czemu, ale sądzę, że znalazłby się tam ktoś odpowiedni dla ciebie. Co o tym myślisz?  
Winry przez chwilę siedziała w milczeniu. A potem przed oczami przesunęła się jej wizja jej samej, w przepięknej sukience (choć bliżej nieokreślonej w kwestii koloru i fasonu), tańczącej z jakimś przystojnym, miłym, zabawnym oficerem. I zazdrosna mina Eda. Mina warta każdego wyrzeczenia.  
- Świetnie. Jestem za - odparła.  
Pułkownik uśmiechnęła się. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Samochód zatrzymał się przed kamienicą, w której mieszkała.  
- Wysiadamy - powiedziała do Winry, otwierając drzwi. - Brosh, ty zostajesz w samochodzie. Nie ma powodu, żebyś oglądał moje mieszkanie.

—

- Jeszcze dwie sprawy, Stalowy - powiedział Mustang. - O ile dobrze pamiętam, nie zaprosiłeś nikogo na jutrzejszy bal, prawda?  
Ed obrzucił przełożonego zdumionym spojrzeniem.  
- Nie, przecież mówiłem… panu - odpowiedział po chwili. Za długo już byli na „ty".  
- W takim wypadku mam prośbę. Pułkownik Hawkeye prosiła mnie o znalezienie jakiegoś oficera, który poszedłby z jej koleżanką. Dziewczyna jest zaproszona na ten bal, chce iść, ale samej jej jest głupio - wyjaśnił Mustang. - Co ty na to?  
Ed spojrzał na niego z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem. W jego głowie pojawiło się naraz kilka różnych pytań. Zadał najważniejsze:  
- To jest prośba, a nie rozkaz?  
- Powiedzmy, że to bardzo gorąca prośba - westchnął Mustang. - Jak ty się nie zgodzisz, to będę musiał poszukać kogoś innego, a naprawdę nie mam na to czasu ani ochoty. Zawsze jak Hawkeye bierze kilka dni urlopu to nie mogę się wyrobić z tą całą papierkową robotą. A teraz jeszcze będzie kupa zaległości z powodu przyjazdu Linga.  
Ed nie potrafił jakoś uwierzyć w nagły zapał Mustanga do pracy. Podejrzewał raczej, że ma to związek z możliwymi reakcjami Hawkeye gdy wróci z urlopu i zobaczy, że Roy nic nie robił w czasie jej nieobecności. Tak, wtedy przed führerem mogło się rozpętać prawdziwe piekło. Z jednej strony Ed chętnie by się wtedy z niego pośmiał, ale przypomniał sobie swoją ostatnią awanturę z Winry i zdecydował, że nikomu takiej sytuacji nie życzy.  
Winry… gdyby miał taką możliwość, to zaprosiłby ją na ten bal. Tyle że nie chciał być pierwszym z ich dwójki, które wyciągnie do drugiego rękę. Dbał o swoje automatyczne protezy, to, że nie oliwił ich tak często, jak jego przyjaciółka by tego chciała, to była tylko kwestia jej własnego przewrażliwienia na punkcie sprzętu technicznego. Nienawidził tych długich godzin, gdy milimetr po milimetrze badała najpierw jego rękę, potem nogę, a na koniec z zapałem je polerowała, rozkręcając na malutkie fragmenty. Była na tym tak skupiona, że prawie nigdy się do niego nie odzywała, chyba że po to, by wygłosić jakieś pouczenie dotyczące konserwacji protez. Ignorował te uwagi, opowiadając, co ostatnio spotkało jego i Ala, albo zwyczajnie milcząc. Czy nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jest dość odpowiedzialny, by zatroszczyć się o sprzęt, który umożliwiał mu normalne życie? Nie, nie przeprosi jej pierwszy, bo to nie on zawinił. To ona czepiła się go jak rzep psiego ogona i to kompletnie bez większego powodu…  
- Stalowy? - przerwał mu głos Mustanga. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że tylko dzieci śpią dużo w dzień, ale ty widocznie z tego nie wyrosłeś.  
Uwaga podziałała lepiej niż jakiekolwiek inne metody pobudki.  
- Kogo pan nazywa małym dzieckiem, które jest na tyle głupie, że nie pije mleka i dużo śpi?  
Roy tylko się uśmiechnął z satysfakcją.  
- Przesadzasz, Stalowy. To co, pójdziesz z nią?  
- Nie - Ed z naburmuszoną miną skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Nie ma mowy.  
- Nie będę ci przypominał, że jesteś mi winien kilka przyjacielskich przysług - mruknął Mustang. - Kiedyś mógłbyś zacząć spłacać ten dług.  
- Jakich niby przysług!  
Z trzech możliwych odpowiedzi dwie ciekawsze („Zawsze podaję ci rzeczy stojące na wyższych półkach" i „przyjacielskich" z dodaniem perfidnego uśmieszku) nie wchodziły w rachubę. Jeśli Stalowy się nie zgodzi iść na ten bal z nieznaną mu dziewczyną to Riza się wścieknie, bo jej plan weźmie w łeb. Zostawała więc tylko trzecia.  
- Pomogłem ci na przykład z urodzinowym prezentem dla Ala, pamiętasz? I umożliwiłem ci korespondencję z Lingiem przez pocztę dyplomatyczną. I pozwoliłem ci nie nosić munduru na co dzień, chociaż po ukończeniu szkoły oficerskiej to był twój obowiązek, prawda? I…  
Ed, choć nadal wyraźnie wściekły, trochę się zreflektował. W gruncie rzeczy lubili się obaj z Royem i gdyby chłopak miał wskazać swojego najbliższego przyjaciela (poza Alem i Winry, oczywiście) to jego wybór padłby chyba właśnie na Płomiennego Alchemika. Co te lata współpracy robią z człowiekiem.  
- Co to za dziewczyna? - spytał.  
- Nie mam bladego pojęcia - Roy rozsiadł się wygodniej w swoim olbrzymim fotelu, starając się, by Ed nie dostrzegł jak bardzo się rozluźnił. - Riza mówiła, że ładna i miła.  
- Ale mimo to nie może znaleźć sobie partnera na bal?  
- Nie wiem - Mustang rozłożył ręce w teatralnym geście bezradności. - Wiem tyle, ile mi powiedziała, jak wczoraj wieczorem dzwoniła. I tyle ci już powiedziałem. Pójdziesz z nią?  
Ed przygryzł wargę. Pójść czy nie pójść? Jeśli okaże się, że jest brzydka i nudna wykręci się jakoś jeszcze przed północą. Potem zrobi Mustangowi dziką awanturę (taaak, to będzie przyjemne). A jeśli okaże się, że jest ładna i miła to zadba, żeby ta wiadomość dotarła do Winry. Może wtedy przestanie się tak na niego wydzierać o byle co.  
- Dobra, pójdę z nią.  
- Świetnie - uśmiechnął się Mustang, tym razem naprawdę szczerze. - Ona przyjedzie z Rizą, więc będzie pewno tak z dwadzieścia minut wcześniej. Dobrze by było, gdybyś ty też się wtedy pojawił.  
Ed tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
- To wszystko? - spytał.  
- Nie. Ling chciał się spotkać z nami dwoma tak jakoś prywatnie, bez obstawy, ceremoniałów i całej tej reszty. Weźmiemy go któregoś wieczoru na piwo.  
Stalowy skinął głową.  
- To już będzie wszystko. Możecie odejść, podpułkowniku Elric.  
Młody alchemik zasalutował. Chciał się odwrócić, gdy zza biurka wyłonił się czarno-biały pies.  
- O, a co tu robi Hayate? - spytał Ed.  
- Pułkownik gdzieś wyjechała i nie mogła go wziąć - wyjaśnił Roy - więc zostawiła mi go na przechowanie.  
- Aha - mruknął Ed.  
Pochylił się i pogłaskał psa po głowie.  
- To w takim razie widzimy się jutro na balu - rzucił, kierując swoje kroki w stronę drzwi.  
- Tak, tylko się nie spóźnij! - dorzucił jeszcze szybko Mustang. - Bo Riza mnie zabije, jak jej plan się nie powiedzie - szepnął do Hayatego, gdy za Edem zamknęły się drzwi.  
Pies popatrzył na alchemika z pełnym zrozumieniem w swoich czarnych oczach.


	4. Wielkie zakupy

**Rozdział IV - Wielkie zakupy**

Riza i Winry weszły do dużego, eleganckiego sklepu. Stylowy szyld nad drzwiami głosił „Melissa - suknie ślubne i wieczorowe". Ekspedientka powitała je bardzo uprzejmie.  
- Panno Hawkeye, pani sukienka jest już gotowa - oznajmiła z uśmiechem.  
- To dobrze - odparła Riza. - Ale potrzebujemy jeszcze czegoś na jutro dla mojej znajomej - skinieniem głowy wskazała Winry.  
- Na jutro? To trochę mało czasu - zmartwiła się ekspedientka.  
- Wierzę, że są państwo w stanie zrobić to dla mnie - pułkownik odpowiedziała idealnie spokojnym tonem.  
- Ależ oczywiście, oczywiście - kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz. - Proszę usiąść przy stoliku w głębi, a ja zaraz przyniosę paniom katalogi i coś do picia. Może kawę?  
- Herbatę - Riza uśmiechnęła się, zdaniem Winry dość sztucznie.  
Ekspedientka zniknęła w drzwiach (zapewne prowadzących na zaplecze) a Hawkeye poprowadziła mechaniczkę do pomieszczenia obok. Było ono, tak jak poprzednie, zastawione manekinami, przyobleczonymi w najróżniejsze fasony sukien, głównie ślubnych. Jakaś dziewczyna w towarzystwie dwóch przyjaciółek mierzyła białą suknię o dość prostym kroju, wyraźnie przeznaczoną na ślub. Rozmawiająca z nią ekspedientka, wysoka i koścista, grzecznie ukłoniła się Rizie.  
Hawkeye wraz z Winry podeszła do małej ławy w rogu i usiadły na dwóch ze stojących przy nim foteli.  
- Skąd cię tu znają? - spytała mechaniczka cicho.  
- Muszę bywać na wszystkich balach organizowanych przez Roya. Od kiedy dwa lata temu został führerem było ich już chyba z dziewięć - odparła Riza szeptem i przez chwilę się zamyśliła. - Tak, to będzie dziesiąty. No i za każdym razem muszę kupić sobie nową sukienkę, bo nie wypada dwa razy pojawić się w tej samej. Pierwszą kupiłam tutaj, drugą też, a potem już nawet nie patrzyłam nigdzie indziej. Po tylu balach wszelkie przygotowania zaczynają cię nudzić.  
Winry przez grzeczność skinęła głową. Dziwnie nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że przygotowania do balów mogą się komukolwiek znudzić. Jej na pewno nigdy by się nie znudziły.  
Pierwsza z ekspedientek wróciła z naręczem katalogów i podała je Rizie. Pułkownik przekazała je Winry.  
- Przejrzyj i wybierz coś - poleciła. - Ja w tym czasie zmierzę moją sukienkę, jeśli można.  
- Musi pani chwileczkę poczekać, panno Hawkeye - wtrąciła się druga z ekspedientek, ta wysoka. - Nasza klientka właśnie się przebiera. Ja w tym czasie przyniosę pani sukienkę.  
Faktycznie, dziewczyna w białej sukni zniknęła za zasłoną przebieralni. Jej koleżanki zaczęły o czymś między sobą konferować, rzucając co chwila ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę Winry i Rizy. Ale mechaniczka nie miała czasu, by się im przyglądać. Utonęła w jednym z katalogów. Na każdej stronie widniała inna sukienka i wszystkie, co do jednej, były absolutnie piękne. Na co miała się zdecydować?  
- Sukienkę możemy pani uszyć w dowolnym kolorze - powiedziała pierwsza z ekspedientek jakby odgadując nurtujące dziewczynę pytanie.  
- O, spójrz na tę - Riza podsunęła Winry pod nos rysunek naprawdę ładnej sukienki. Złotozielonej, rozszerzanej u dołu a dopasowanej u góry.  
- Taka sobie, ale ma śliczny kolor - przyznała Winry.  
- Teraz może pani przymierzyć sukienkę - powiedziała druga ekspedientka, gdy dziewczyna od sukni ślubnej opuściła przymierzalnię w innym modelu sukienki.  
Winry przyjrzała się jej bacznie, a tymczasem Riza zniknęła za zasłonką. Sukienka była biało-kremowa, również dopasowana u góry a rozszerzona u dołu. I zdecydowanie miała w sobie to „coś".  
- Przepiękne - wyrwało się Winry.  
- Prawda? - spytała ekspedientka. - Może właśnie coś takiego by pani chciała?  
- Chciałabym, ale ten kolor nie pasuje - odparła mechaniczka.  
- To akurat nie jest problemem - stwierdziła kobieta. - Jak już mówiłam, możemy uszyć pani sukienkę w dowolnym kolorze.  
- Na przykład takim? - Winry pokazała miodowozłotą suknię w magazynie, który trzymała na kolanach.  
- Jak najbardziej.  
Dziewczyna zawahała się przez chwilę. Trochę bała się sama podejmować decyzję. Wolała poczekać na Hawkeye i się jej poradzić. Nie musiała czekać długo. Pułkownik wkrótce odsunęła zasłonkę.  
- Dobrze leży? - spytała.  
To pytanie nie wymagało odpowiedzi. Sukienka nie tylko dobrze leżała. Po prostu była idealna. Składała się z dwóch części, obu z gładkiej satyny. Część wewnętrzna była biała, idealnie dopasowana w biuście, niżej rozchodziła się tworząc białe falbany. Na nią nałożona była swoista tunika bez rękawów, czarna, rozcięta z przodu. W biuście była zasznurowana cieniutką, czarną wstążką, tak jak gorset, tyle że z przodu. Miała swoisty kołnierzyk, króciutki i stojący, przywodzący na myśl tradycyjne ubiory z Xing. Na dole natomiast była haftowany białą nicią. Haftowany w przepiękne, białe róże, które zdawały się piąć po materiale w górę, każda na inną wysokość a niektóre aż do podwyższonego stanu. Zdawały się wręcz żywe, a przynajmniej nie wyhaftowane a namalowane. Całości dopełniały rękawiczki, również z białej satyny. Sięgały do połowy ramienia, a u góry okolone były czarnym haftem z tym samym wzorem róż.  
- Jest przepiękna - wyszeptała Winry.  
Riza wyraźnie się speszyła.  
- Dziękuję - powiedziała.  
Panna młoda i jej dwie koleżanki pokiwały głowami, potakując w milczeniu.  
- Leży idealnie - powiedziała wyższa z ekspedientek.  
- To dobrze. W takim razie zaraz ją zdejmę, żeby się nie wygniotła do jutra. Wybrałaś coś? - spytała Winry.  
- Tak - dziewczyna skinęła głową, budząc się jakby z odrętwienia. - Chciałam taką sukienkę jak teraz ta pani mierzy, tylko żeby wierzch był zielony a dół miodowy.  
- Ciekawa kompozycja. Śliczny krój i jeszcze ładniejszy kolor - skinęła głową Riza. - Przebiorę się w moje rzeczy i możemy ustalić szczegóły.

—

Po ustaleniu szczegółów (Winry nie udało się usłyszeć ceny żadnej z dwóch sukienek) udały się na poszukiwanie dodatków.  
- Musimy ci kupić buty i jakąś biżuterię. To jest chyba najgorsza część wszystkich możliwych przygotowań do balu - westchnęła Riza.  
- Czemu? - spytała Winry zdziwiona.  
- Żeby znaleźć odpowiednie kolczyki do sukienki trzeba przejść się zwykle po wszystkich jubilerach w Central City - wyjaśniła Hawkeye. - A i tak zazwyczaj dostajesz je dopiero u ostatniego.  
Brosh zatrzymał właśnie samochód na sporym parkingu.  
- Jesteśmy w handlowym centrum Cental City - powiedziała Riza otwierając drzwi samochodu. - Brosh, ty zostajesz i pilnujesz auta.  
- Pani pułkownik… - wyrwało się sierżantowi. - Czy ja też mógłbym iść?  
Obie pasażerki posłały mu zdziwione spojrzenia. Riza przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, czekając na dalsze wytłumaczenia.  
- Ja… - zaczął Denny rumieniąc się - ja… chciałem kupić Marii jakiś drobiazg… pisała, że przyjeżdża razem z cesarzem…  
Hawkeye uśmiechnęła się lekko. Większość oficerów znających Brosha wiedziała, że jest na zabój zakochany w dawnej major Marii Ross, obecnie ambasadorze Amestris w Ling.  
- Dobrze, możesz iść z nami - odparła.  
Oczy sierżanta rozjarzyły się dziwnym blaskiem, który Winry dostrzegła w lusterku. Wszyscy troje wysiedli z samochodu.  
- Czy ma pan jakiś konkretny drobiazg na myśli, sierżancie Brosh? - spytała pułkownik, gdy szli przez parking w stronę sklepów. Śnieg zaczynał powoli padać.  
- Nie - odpowiedział szczerze Brosh. - Miałem nadzieję, że pani mi coś doradzi…  
Riza westchnęła i posłała Winry porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.  
- Spróbujemy coś znaleźć, - odparła - ale sukcesu nie mogę zagwarantować.  
W to jedno popołudnie obeszli niezliczoną wprost ilość sklepów jubilerskich i jeszcze więcej z obuwiem. Po dwóch godzinach mozolnego przemieszczania się od jednego do drugiego Winry wreszcie dostrzegła coś, co jej się naprawdę spodobało. W dodatku Riza stanowczo odradziła jej kupowanie szpilek, słusznie podejrzewając, że nigdy nie chodziła w takich butach. Dziewczyna zgodziła się z nią, nie mogąc jakoś przekonać samej siebie, że zdoła utrzymać równowagę z piętą podtrzymywaną tylko przez cieniusieńki słupek.  
- Te są idealne - powiedziała, biorąc z półki gładkie, czarne pantofelki, zapinane na wysokości kostki.  
Riza przyjrzała się butom uważnie. Wzięła je od mechaniczki i zlustrowała spojrzeniem obcas.  
- Wydają się dobre - powiedziała. - Nie za wysoki obcas, więc nogi nie powinny cię boleć za bardzo. Przymierz.  
Winry usiadła na jednym ze stołeczków i założyła pantofel, po czym wstała i przyjrzała się swojej nodze w lustrze.  
- To znowu nie to - mruknęła zniechęcona.  
Riza westchnęła i rozejrzała się po sklepie. Miała już naprawdę dość tego całego chodzenia, jutro i tak będzie musiała przestać całą noc. Dając Winry chwilę na włożenie kozaków podeszła do Brosha, który stał przy jednej z półek wyraźnie czymś zainteresowany.  
- Niech pani spojrzy, pułkowniku - powiedział z nutą czegoś pomiędzy podziwem a przerażeniem w głosie. - Czego oni nie wymyślą.  
Na półce stało kilka par butów, o wiele odmiennych od wszystkich innych. Niektóre były zrobione z dziwnych materiałów, jak biała koronka czy zielona (mająca chyba kojarzyć się ze smoczą) skóra. Inne miały nietypowy krój, czy też obcasy w najdziwniejszych kształtach. Wśród nich stały jedne, zupełnie wyjątkowe.  
- Winry, chodź zobaczyć te - zawołała dziewczynę Riza.  
Mechaniczka podeszła do półki i stanęła w osłupieniu. Pantofle, które właśnie trzymała w ręku Hawkeye zdawały się jakby stworzone do jej wymarzonej sukienki. Były zrobione z zielonego zamszu, idealnie w odcieniu, który wybrała do uszycia sukni. Na brzegach przetykane były złotą wstążką, która z przodu zawiązana była w kokardę. Co prawda były to szpilki, ale…  
- Są piękne - westchnęła Winry, a Riza przytaknęła skinieniem głowy.  
Tak, to były buty dla niej. Nie musiała ich mierzyć, po prostu wiedziała, że będą pasować. Mimo to włożyła je na stopy. Wydały się wygodne jak kapcie.  
- Będziesz musiała w nich pochodzić trochę, aby przyzwyczaić się do tych obcasów - zauważyła Hawkeye.  
I tak pierwszy z listy zakupów został poczyniony.

—

Następnym sklepem, który odwiedzili, był olbrzymi salon jubilerski. Podczas gdy Winry z zapałem oglądała wisiorki i kolczyki, Riza zaprowadziła Brosha do działu pierścionków.  
- Sugerowałabym pierścionek albo jakiś łańcuszek - powiedziała. - Ale raczej to drugie, bo pierwsze jest dość dwuznaczne.  
Sierżant przez chwilę patrzył na nią uważnie. Potem zerknął na zdeponowane w szklanej ladzie pierścionki.  
- Czy myśli pani, że jakby to zostało opacznie zrozumiane to czy… czy jest szansa, że ambasador zgodziłaby się?  
Hawkeye uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Nie znam Marii na tyle dobrze, żeby móc wydać w tym temacie wartościową opinię - odparła. - Chyba musi pan zaryzykować, sierżancie, jeśli chce pan poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
Denny milcząco skinął głową.  
- Który w takim razie by mi pani radziła?  
Przez chwilę jeszcze stali przy gablocie, przebierając i wybierając, angażując do pomocy jednego ze sprzedawców. Riza sugerowała coś z brylantem, ale Brosh z rumieńcem wstydu powiedział, że nie stać go na taki luksus. W końcu osiągnęli consensus, w postaci złotego pierścionka z naprawdę maleńkim diamencikiem otoczonym masą perłową. W tym samym czasie Winry zdołała znaleźć coś dla siebie. Z dumą pokazała oficerom wypatrzony przez siebie komplet biżuterii.  
- Nie wiem, co się stało, ale chyba przeżywam jakąś dziwną fascynację kokardami - szepnęła do Rizy, pokazując jej znalezisko.  
Komplet składał się z kolczków, łańcuszka z zawieszką i bransoletki. Wykonane były ze złota, uformowanego właśnie na kształt kokardy, kształt dość kołczański z pozoru, ale wzór ten był tak delikatny i taki dziwnie ulotny… Riza nie mogła nie powstrzymać myśli, że mechaniczka naprawdę ma dziś szczęście w dziedzinie zakupów.  
- Podoba mi się - pochwaliła wybór.  
Podczas gdy jej towarzystwo płaciło za zakupy Hawkeye znalazła chwilę, by samej rozejrzeć się po sklepie. Jej uwagę przyciągnął przepiękny komplet wystawiony w jednej z gablotek. Był w rzeczy samej dość unikalny. Srebrny, wysadzany błyszczącymi kamieniami, które zapewne były diamentami. Składał się z diademu, długich kolczyków (wyglądało na to, że sięgają prawie do ramion) i bransoletki. Wszystkie zdobione były delikatnym, kwiatowym motywem, który przypominał Rizie ten na jej własnej sukience.  
- Śliczne, prawda? - spytała Winry, chowając swoje zakupy do torebki. - Białe złoto z brylantami i cyrkoniami. Pytałam ekspedientki z ciekawości, tak mi się podobało.  
- Musi kosztować fortunę - zauważył Brosh, pojawiając się nagle tuż za plecami dziewczyn.  
- Tego mi nie chcieli powiedzieć - zmarszczyła czoło Winry. - Dowiedziałam się tylko, że zostało zrobione na czyjeś specjalne zamówienie. Ale nawet nie powiedzieli, na czyje.  
- No dobrze - weschnęła Riza odrywając oczy od niewątpliwego arcydzieła sztuki jubilerskiej. - Została nam jeszcze jedna rzecz do kupienia.  
- Co takiego? - zainteresował się sierżant, gdy wyszli ze sklepu.  
- Pończochy - odparła Hawkeye. - Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli tego konkretnego zakupu dokonamy bez pana towarzystwa.  
Brosh najpierw skinął głową, a potem zasalutował i ruszył w kierunku parkingu.  
- Czemu bez niego? - spytała lekko zdziwiona Winry.  
- Bo najlepsze pończochy są w sklepach z damską bielizną - usta Rizy rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu - a wątpię, by sierżant miał ochotę się tam z nami wybrać.  
Winry trochę się zdziwiła. Zawsze do tej pory kupowała pończochy, czy raczej jak je nazywała, rajstopy, w kioskach czy zwykłych sklepach. Okazało się jednak, że mówiąc „pończochy" Riza naprawdę ma na myśli pończochy.  
- Samonośne - poprosiła sprzedawczynię.  
- Właściwie dlaczego pończochy samonośne a nie zwykłe rajstopy? - spytała Winry z ciekawością, przyglądając się bacznie wywieszonym modelom staników.  
- Z doświadczenia wiem, że takie są o wiele wygodniejsze. Zsuwają się rzadziej niż rajstopy - wyjaśniła Riza. - I w razie czego łatwiej jest je poprawić, gdy ma się na sobie kilka warstw sięgającej do ziemi sukienki. Dziękuję - wzięła podaną jej resztę.  
Winry przesunęła się kawałek dalej i zaczęła teraz podziwiać koszule nocne.  
- Zawsze chciałam mieć coś takiego - westchnęła biorąc do ręki jedwabną, niebieską koszulę. - Ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że babcia by mnie zabiła za samą myśl o kupieniu czegoś takiego.  
- Nie musi wiedzieć - powiedziała Riza, biorąc od niej ten fragment nocnego ubioru. - Który kolor podoba ci się najbardziej?  
- Ten, który trzymasz - odparła mechaniczka.  
Hawkeye przyłożyła koszulę do niej i przyjrzała się z uwagą. Była całkiem ładna, bardziej niebieska niż błękitna, na jedwabnych ramiączkach i sięgała gdzieś do kolan.  
- To zostawisz to u mnie i będziesz w tym spała ilekroć mnie odwiedzisz - zaproponowała. - Co ty na to?  
Winry skinęła głową w osłupieniu. Riza podała jej znowu koszulę i sama zaczęła przeglądać zawartość wieszaków.  
- Sobie też powinnam coś takiego kupić, bo w gruncie rzeczy zawsze miałam ochotę mieć chociaż jedną taką - westchnęła. - Czasem moja szafa jest aż za praktyczna i zbyt zasobna we flanelę. To jest całkiem ładne.  
Wyciągnęła z wieszaka kremową koszulę, również jedwabną, ale trochę krótszą. Winry przyjrzała się jej z uwagą i pokręciła głową. Przez chwilę sama grzebała między koszulami aż w końcu wyciągnęła jedną. Ta wykonana była z ciemnoczerwonego tiulu z jedwabną podszewką i na jedwabnych ramiączkach, ozdobiona tuż przy dekolcie koronką. Podszewka sięgała gdzieś do połowy uda, tiul natomiast był trochę dłuższy.  
- Jak dla ciebie, to ta będzie idealna - mechaniczka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.  
Riza przez chwilę przyglądała się koszuli z pewnym wahaniem, aż w końcu wzięła wszystkie trzy (niebieską dla Winry, kremową i czerwoną dla siebie) i zaniosła do kasy.


	5. Babskie ploty

**A/N:** Przepraszam, przepraszam i jeszcze raz przepraszam strasznie! Ile to było? 9 miesięcy? O Boże... naprawdę przepraszam, że kazałam wszystkim zainteresowanym aż tyle czekać... I obiecuję, że wyrobię się z resztą do końca wakacji.

**Rozdział V - Babskie ploty**

Mieszkanie Rizy było małe, ale przytulne. Składało się z kuchni, łazienki i dwóch pokoików. Winry dostała na czas swego pobytu mniejszy z nich w całkowite władanie. Hawkeye zwolniła jej tam w szafie dwie półki, upychając zgromadzone na nich uprzednio ręczniki ciaśniej na innych. Mechaniczka, choć w pierwszej chwili czuła się trochę nieswojo, szybko zadomowiła się w nowym otoczeniu. Już od pierwszego spotkania, dawno temu w Resembool, wiedziała, że mają z panią pułkownik wiele wspólnego, ale dopiero kiedy po powrocie usiadły wspólnie w kuchni przy herbacie, miały okazję porozmawiać. Wreszcie nie jak kobieta z dzieckiem czy z nastolatką, ale jak kobieta z kobietą.

Winry z przyjemnością stwierdziła, że Riza uwielbia herbatę. Miała kilka różnych gatunków, od najzwyklejszej czarnej, przez czarną z migdałami i zapachem waniliowym, earl greya, zieloną z zapachem cytryny, czerwoną, miętę, melisę, rumianek, malinową, susz z liści hibiskusa i coś podpisanego jako „wiśnie w rumie". Po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia Winry skusiła się właśnie na tę ostatnią, Riza zaś zaparzyła sobie melisy.

- Po męczącym dniu zawsze piję melisę - wyjaśniła. - Naprawdę uspokaja.

Usiadły przy stoliku, zbyt zmęczone, by zjeść jakąkolwiek kolację.

- Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że można tyle czasu spędzić jednego dnia na zakupach - westchnęła Winry, rozkoszując się zapachem naparu w stojącym przed nią kubku.

- Szczerze mówiąc, ja też - uśmiechnęła się Riza. - Z reguły zajmuje mi to krócej. Wiem konkretnie, czego szukam, i nie zwracam uwagi na nic więcej.

- Ja nigdy nie wiem, czego szukam - powiedziała Winry. - Po prostu kupuję to, co akurat mi się spodobało. Zresztą przy tej ilości sklepów, które są w Resembool, naprawdę ciężko byłoby znaleźć coś, co się sobie wymyśliło. W Central City jest pod tym względem dużo lepiej. Swoją drogą, czemu kupiłyśmy tyle rzeczy dla mnie, a żadnej dla ciebie?

- Wiesz, gdybym na każdy bal miała kupować całkiem nowe rzeczy to chyba bym zwariowała. Roy odkąd został führerem wyprawia co roku cztery, a nawet więcej bali. Tak mu wypada. A ja jestem na wszystkich. Już po trzecim dałam sobie spokój z kupowaniem na kolejny czegokolwiek poza sukienką. Chociaż to samo w sobie jest koszmarne.

- Czemu? Z tego co mówiłaś wynika, że masz sporo sukienek, więc czemu nie włożysz jakiejś dwa razy?

Riza wbiła oczy w kubek.

- Pomiędzy mną i Royem jest pewien układ. Na wszystkie bale chodzimy zawsze jako para. On, bo oficjalnie nie ma nawet narzeczonej a głupio byłoby mu spędzić cały wieczór z zupełnie obcą kobietą, ja, bo teoretycznie jestem wtedy jego osobistą ochroną. No i jako partnerka organizatora jestem w pewnym sensie gospodynią tego balu, który swoją drogą zazwyczaj organizuję właśnie ja. Nie wypada, żeby partnerka głowy państwa pojawiła się dwa razy na takiej fecie w takiej samej sukience. Nienawidzę co prawda tych wszystkich konwenansów, ale niestety, wszyscy musimy ich przestrzegać.

- Wy naprawdę chodzicie na te bale razem tylko dla wygody? - spytała Winry. Słowa Rizy dziwnie nie zgadzały się z tym, co pisała w listach. Dziewczyna zawsze miała wrażenie, że panią pułkownik i jej przełożonego łączą stosunki wykraczające poza dziedzinę służbowych, przekraczające jakiekolwiek bariery przyjaźni. Spojrzenie, które posłała jej Riza, (koma) potwierdziło tylko te przypuszczenia.

- Konwenanse - powiedziała. - Nie wypada, żeby pomiędzy przełożonym i podwładną było coś więcej.

- Nie chciałabyś tego zmienić?

- Chciałabym. Tylko że znowu to nie zależy ode mnie, tylko od niego.

Ostatniego stwierdzenia Winry nie zrozumiała, ale postanowiła nie pytać.

- Ale muszę powiedzieć, że zakupy z tobą to prawdziwa przyjemność - dodała Riza z uśmiechem, chcąc zmienić temat.

- Dziękuję - odparła Winry. - Z tobą też. Sama nigdy nie dałabym sobie z tym wszystkim rady. Przede wszystkim nie pomyślałabym o połowie tych rzeczy.

- Doświadczenie - mruknęła Hawkeye. - Po pewnej ilości bali masz już po prostu listę rzeczy do zrobienia, a potem kolejno odhaczasz z niej te pozałatwiane sprawy. Najpierw sukienka, potem buty i cała reszta. Swoją drogą, twoja sukienka zapowiada się prześlicznie.

- Wiem - Winry skinęła głową z satysfakcją. - Tak się strasznie z jej powodu cieszę. Ale twoja też jest niesamowita. Skąd w ogóle wzięłaś na nią pomysł?

- Podobała mi się już od kiedy pierwszy raz szłam na bal, ale odstraszyła mnie cena. Była na jednym ze szkiców wiszących na ścianach, jakiegoś zdolnego, młodego projektanta. Nigdy wcześniej nie została uszyta ze względu właśnie na tą koszmarną cenę. Jak miesiąc temu wybrałam się po sukienkę na jutrzejszy bal to Roy się uparł, że pójdzie ze mną. A jak zobaczył ten szkic, to zażądał, żebym właśnie ją wzięła. Nie chciałam najpierw, ale posunął się do szantażu.

- O, a jakiego?

- Szczerze? „Albo ta sukienka, albo zmiana w przepisach dotyczących umundurowania". Nie wiem, w jakim stopniu żartował, wolałam nie ryzykować - roześmiała się Riza.

Hayate pojawił się w drzwiach kuchni. Powoli podszedł do swojej pani i położył jej głowę na kolanach. Ręka Hawkeye bezwiednie zaczęła gładzić jego łeb.

- Coś się stało? - spytała pułkownik psa. - Nie mów, że jesteś głodny, Roy obiecał, że cię będzie karmić. I nie zapomniał.

- Na pewno? - spytała Winry, przywołując w pamięci wszystkie historie o nieporadności Mustanga opowiadane przez Eda.

- No dobrze, nie na pewno.

Riza strąciła głowę psa z kolan. Wstała i podeszła do szafki. Wyjęła z niej worek z psią karmą. Potem zdjęła blaszaną miskę z suszarki do naczyń.

- Riza, czy myślisz, że ja sobie dam radę na tym balu? - spytała ją Winry, gdy Hawkeye nasypywała jedzenia do miski.

- W jakim sensie?

- Że nie zrobię z siebie idiotki. Mi się zawsze gdzieś taki bal marzył, taki jak z bajki, jak w „Kopciuszku" na przykład. Ale ja tam przecież nikogo nie znam… Jak mam z kimkolwiek rozmawiać? Co jeśli nikt mnie nie poprosi do tańca?

Mechaniczka czuła, że jej pytania są naiwne, wręcz dziecinne, ale musiała jakoś wylać z siebie te obawy. Riza postawiła miskę na podłodze, obok identycznej z wodą. Przez chwilę zamyśliła się, szukając jak najlepszej odpowiedzi. W końcu oparła się o krawędź szafki i powiedziała:

- Będzie dobrze. Teraz tak panikujesz, ale jak tylko wejdziesz na salę będzie lepiej. Tam wielu ludzi się nie zna. Jest zaproszone ponad 300 osób, każdy z partnerem. Zresztą ty też będziesz z kimś, prawda?

- No tak, ale właśnie tego się boję… Co jeśli ten chłopak nie przypadnie mi do gustu? Jak będzie nudny albo głupi?

- Wtedy Roy może się liczyć z odpowiednio wycelowaną kulą - odparła z uśmiechem Riza, ale zaraz poważnie dodała:- Nawet jeśli będzie z nim coś nie tak, to zawsze możesz zagadnąć któregoś z młodszych oficerów, albo podejść do mnie czy do Ran Fan. Albo Ala i Mei… właśnie, nie mówiłam ci jeszcze, że Al idzie z Mei.

- Al z Mei? - Winry była szczerze zaskoczona. - Mówił, że to fajna dziewczyna, ale… chociaż właściwie mogłam przypuszczać, że mu się spodoba. Też kocha wszystko, co małe, bezbronne i ma cztery łapy.

- Mei chce podjąć stanowisko ambasadora Xing w Amestris. Ling już się zgodził, Roy wydał akredytację, więc najprawdopodobniej nie wyjedzie z resztą cesarskiego dworu. Słyszałam zresztą, że Mei chce się uczyć naszej alchemii.

- A Al ma ją uczyć?

- Chyba tak to się teraz nazywa.

Roześmiały się obie.

- Na pewno będziesz bawiła się świetnie - powiedziała po chwili Riza. - Zawsze, ilekroć obawiasz się, że coś nie wyjdzie, to wszystko kończy się dobrze.

- Oby - mruknęła Winry. - Mimo wszystko boję się, że się ośmieszę, upuszczę coś, rozleję, wpadnę na kogoś ważnego…

- Tego to się chyba każdy boi. Ja przed pierwszym balem umierałam z nerwów. Gdyby cokolwiek mi nie wyszło, to obciążyłoby to konto Roya, a on i tak ma licznych przeciwników. Niby głupota, co jego partnerka zrobiła w trakcie balu, ale z takimi ludźmi nie można być niczego pewnym.

- Wiesz, - zaczęła Winry po chwili zastanowienia - ja cię zawsze podziwiałam. Podziwiałam cię za to, jak bardzo kochasz Mustanga. Ed zawsze mówił o nim głównie same nieprzyjemne rzeczy i pewnie dlatego nie potrafię zrozumieć, jak bardzo można się poświęcić dla jednego człowieka. Postawić na szali swoje życie, honor, wszystko. Ja bym tak nie potrafiła.

- Czyżby? - spytała Hawkeye unosząc brew. - Gdyby Ed był w kłopocie, co zrobiłabyś, żeby mu pomóc?

- Wszystko, co tylko jest w mojej mocy.

- Widzisz, w gruncie rzeczy mnie rozumiesz - uśmiechnęła się Riza.

- Ale przecież Ed nie jest nikim dla mnie, poza przyjacielem… - zaczęła Winry, ale nie mogła skończyć. To byłoby okłamywanie Hawkeye. I okłamywanie samej siebie. Doskonale wiedziała, że Ed nie jest dla niej „tylko" przyjacielem. - Dobrze, masz rację. Zależy mi na nim bardzo i zrobiłabym dla niego praktycznie wszystko.

To było to, co Riza chciała usłyszeć, choć nie mogła zapytać wprost. Miała rację. To, co wyczytała gdzieś między wierszami listów Winry okazało się prawdą. I teraz dziewczyna praktycznie przyznała się, że kocha Eda w ten sam sposób, w który pułkownik kochała Mustanga.

- Wiesz, że on też będzie jutro na balu? - spytała w końcu Hawkeye.

- Tak - westchnęła Winry. - Zapewne z jakąś ładną dziewczyną poznaną tu, w Central City. Gdyby nie był taki zapominalski, gdy przychodzi do czyszczenia automatycznych protez, to może poszlibyśmy razem. Ale on mnie nie zaprosił, a ja sama też nie wyciągnę ręki. Opieprzyłam go przy ostatnim spotkaniu za niedbalstwo, a on się obraził - wyjaśniła. - Ja go teraz nie przeproszę.

- I prawidłowo - uśmiechnęła się Riza. - Mam wrażenie, że jak cię jutro zobaczy, to pożałuje swojej głupoty.

Podeszła do stołu i wzięła swój kubek z herbatą. Wypiła zawartość duszkiem.

- Chyba pora iść spać - powiedziała. - Musimy być jutro wypoczęte przed całonocną zabawą.

Winry skinęła głową.

- To która z nas się pierwsza myje? - spytała.

- Ty idź, ja tu tymczasem trochę sprzątnę - odparła Riza biorąc kubki ze stołu. - Czysty ręcznik położyłam ci na pralce, a obleczki na pościel zaraz ci położę na kanapie.

- Dziękuję.

Mechaniczka wyszła z kuchni. Zabrała ze swojego pokoju koszulę nocną i kosmetyczkę i udała się pod prysznic. Woda huczała dość głośno, szczególnie gdy myła głowę, ale mimo to zdołała usłyszeć dzwonek telefonu. Gdy wyszła spod prysznica nie mogła nie usłyszeć, jak Riza wciąż dyskutuje z kimś ukrytym po drugiej stronie linii.

- …nakarmiłeś go. Wiem, bo prosił o kolację.

_Mustang_, przemknęło Winry błyskawicznie przez myśl. Nigdy nie podsłuchiwała celowo, ale tym razem to nawet nie było podsłuchiwanie. Riza musiała wiedzieć, że rozmowa jest doskonale słyszalna w łazience.

- Tak, sądzę, że dłuższy spacer mu się spodoba. Tak, mi też. Roy, nie przesadzaj. Ale wiesz przecież, że mam gościa, prawda? No właśnie. Też bym wolała spać z tobą niż z Hayatem, ale to przecież nie wypada. Nie, naprawdę, to niemożliwe, żebyś przyjechał dziś na noc.

Chyba jednak Riza nie wiedziała, jak dobrze słychać ją w łazience.

- Wiesz przecież… Nie, nic z tego dopóki jest u mnie Winry. Oczywiście, że spędzamy czas razem. Zazdrosny? Tak, powinieneś. Roy, jesteś namolny. Trzymam za słowo. Aha, ale… Pomyślę nad tym. Muszę już kończyć. Tak, do jutra. Zobaczysz. Dobrej nocy. Wiem. Miłych snów.

Kliknęła odkładana słuchawka. Winry zaczęła ponownie wycierać na pół wysuszone włosy. Mogła się domyślić, jak blisko tak naprawdę jest Riza z Mustangiem. Właściwie, to nie powinna się dziwić. To byli w końcu dorośli ludzie. Mieli już o wiele swobodniejsze podejście do cielesności. Ona sama nie potrafiła sobie nawet wyobrazić siebie całującej się z Edem. Chociaż tak zasadniczo… Gdy przez chwilę się nad tym zastanowiła, zobaczyła w głowie obraz tego pocałunku. Wyraźny i szczegółowy. O nie, wręcz za szczegółowy. Wolała się odciąć od tej myśli.

Szybko wytarła resztę ciała i opuściła łazienkę ze słowami:

- Twoja kolej.

Obraz prześladował ją tego wieczora aż do zaśnięcia, czyli dość długo ze względu na dziwny napad bezsenności. Mechanicznie oblekła pościel i posłała łóżko. Zgasiła wszystkie światła i zakopała się pod kołdrą, udając, że śpi i nie słyszy, jak Riza wchodzi, by powiedzieć jej „dobranoc". Słyszała potem, jak Hawkeye przepycha się w łóżku z Hayatem, chcąc zepchnąć go na podłogę, aż w końcu poddaje się ze słowami wyrzutu (jak głośno może brzmieć szept w idealnie cichym mieszkaniu): „To Roy cię tak rozpuścił.".

Nie wiedziała, ile tak leżała, gdy umysł podsuwał jej coraz to nowe detale pocałunku, coraz to uwyraźniając jego szczegóły i powoli posuwając całą sytuację dalej. Właściwie, gdyby następnego dnia myślała o tym pół-śnie, pół-marzeniu to mogłaby być zła, że zasnęła nagle. Ale na szczęście następny dzień był bardzo… pracowity.

**Ciekawostka:** Człowiek, który zaliczył semestr anatomii po pięciu dniach nauki dochodzi do wniosku, że wszystko na tym świecie jest jednak możliwe.


	6. Pracowity dzień

**Rozdział VI - Pracowity dzień**

Winry obudził rano zapach jajecznicy na bekonie, zmieszany z aromatem jakichś ziół. Wstała z łóżka, przeciągając się szeroko i trąc powieki, spod których upiorne ziarenka piasku wciąż nie chciały się wydostać. Zdziwiona własnym niewyspaniem spróbowała uświadomić sobie, co wczoraj zajęło jej tak dużo czasu. Dziwne marzenie, mające wiele wspólnego z Edem, przemknęło jej przez głowę w tempie ekspresowym, powodując w zimnym świetle zimowego poranka nieprzyjemne uczucie gorąca na policzkach dziewczyny. Do pokoju wszedł Hayate i przyjaźnie pomachał ogonem. Po chwili jakby zastanowienia szczeknął dziwnie przynaglająco.

Zwlókłwszy się z łóżka dziewczyna poklepała psa po biało-czarnej głowie. Zwierzak wykazał się świetnym wyczuciem, gdyż natychmiast przyniósł jej oba kapcie. Przeciągając się jeszcze raz (tym razem przy akompaniamencie ziewnięcia), Winry wsunęła je na nogi. Dając sobie spokój, przynajmniej na razie, ze słaniem łóżka, poczłapała powoli do kuchni.

- Dzień dobry - uśmiechnęła się Riza znad swojego talerza z jajecznicą. - Dobrze spałaś?

- O tak, zdecydowanie - odparła Winry siadając naprzeciwko niej przy stole. Z miłym zaskoczeniem odkryła, że pułkownik nie tylko nakryła dla niej do śniadania, ale też nałożyła jej na talerz owej aromatycznej jajecznicy. - Trochę za krótko tylko…

- Kazałam Hayatemu cię obudzić, bo inaczej mogłybyśmy ze wszystkim nie zdążyć - wyjaśniła Hawkeye, smarując kromkę chleba masłem. - Za godzinę przyjedzie po nas Brosh i mamy jechać po sukienki.

Winry tylko milcząco pokiwała głową. Zdecydowanie za długo wczoraj nie mogła zasnąć.

- Masz może kawę? - spytała.

- Oczywiście. Zrobić ci?

- Dziękuję, sama sobie zrobię - odparła Winry, ale nim zdążyła podnieść się z krzesła, Riza była już na nogach.

- Ja zrobię, bo ty nie wiesz, gdzie co stoi - powiedziała, otwierając jedną z szafek. - Zwykłą czy rozpuszczalną?

- Rozpuszczalną. Z mlekiem.

Podczas gdy Riza przygotowywała wszystkie niezbędne przy produkcji kawy ingrediencje, mechaniczka próbowała się dobudzić. Hayate chyba chciał jej w tym pomóc, bo zaczął dźgać jej rękę zimnym nosem.

Sam zapach kawy nieźle rozbudził Winry, nie wspominając już o ożywczym działaniu zawartej w niej kofeiny. A gdy dodało się do tego zimny prysznic, który celowo sobie zafundowała, po pół godzinie była już w miarę zdatna do życia. Jajecznica co prawda przestygła do tego czasu, ale zjadła ją bez narzekania. Potem Riza pokazała jej, jak posłać kanapę i schować pościel. Za pięć jedenasta ktoś zastukał do drzwi.

- Brosh - stwierdziła Hawkeye, patrząc na Hayatego, który radośnie pomachał ogonem.

Miała niewątpliwie rację, bo gdy tylko otworzyły drzwi do mieszkania wszedł Denny. Zasalutował przed Rizą, ale ona tylko machnęła ręką.

- Nie jestem na służbie, więc możesz sobie darować cały ten protokół - powiedziała.

Brosh momentalnie się rozluźnił i uśmiechnął.

- Może napije się pan czegoś, sierżancie? - zaproponowała. - Kawa na pobudkę?

- Proszę mi mówić Denny, skoro nie jest pani na służbie - uśmiechnął się.

- To w takim wypadku możemy wszyscy troje przejść na „ty". Będzie wygodniej - zauważyła Hawkeye.

Winry, która akurat wynurzyła się ze swojego (tymczasowo) pokoju skinęła głową z aprobatą.

- Ja jestem za - powiedziała.

Brosh uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Mam dla pani… - przez chwilę zawahał się, bo te słowa jakoś mimo wszystko nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło - dla ciebie przesyłkę od führera - powiedział do Rizy.

Pułkownik z prawdziwym zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy wzięła od niego paczkę owiniętą ciemnozielonym papierem. Nie była ona ani duża, ani mała, ot, taka sobie średnia paczka.

- Co to takiego? - spytała.

- Nie wiem - odparł Brosh. - Führer nic mi nie powiedział.

Przez chwilę Riza nie mogła mu do końca uwierzyć, przyzwyczajona, że Havoc, Breda i reszta ich paczki gotowi są zrobić wszystko, by dowiedzieć się jakichkolwiek szczegółów dotyczących jej związku z Mustangiem. Powoli wzięła pakunek i obdarzyła go jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwym spojrzeniem niż uprzednio Brosha.

- To ja może zrobię kawę - zaproponowała rezolutnie Winry. - Denny, zapraszam do kuchni.

Podczas gdy mechaniczka poświęcała się, by choć przez chwilę zająć uwagę sierżanta, Riza weszła do swojej sypialni i położyła paczkę na łóżku. Z jednej z szafek, tej z bronią i amunicją, wyjęła finkę. Przecięła nią spajającą papier taśmę klejącą. Pod zielonym opakowaniem ukryte było pudełko obite bordowym welwetem. Na wieku widniała nazwa jednego z największych sklepów jubilerskich. Riza westchnęła i z mieszanymi uczuciami pogładziła ręką wieko, szukając zamka. Jakim prawem kupił jej coś tak drogiego? Bo zawartość takiego pudełka z pewnością nie należała do najtańszych. Nie powinien, ona nie ma mu się jak za taki prezent odwdzięczyć. Przez chwilę miała ochotę w ogóle tego nie otwierać, oddać Royowi po prostu tak, jak to dostała, i jeszcze najlepiej opieprzyć. Ale z drugiej strony, to był prezent. I z pewnością dany prosto z serca. Nie mogła więc tak po prostu wściec się na ofiarodawcę, choć miała na to potworną ochotę. Przez chwilę z uwagą przyglądała się zamkowi, po czym szybkim ruchem otworzyła szkatułkę.

I zamarła.

W środku znajdowało się coś, czego absolutnie się nie spodziewała. Podejrzewała wcześniej, że to pewnie jakiś naszyjnik, ale niczego takiego tam nie było.

Był za to diadem. I kolczyki. I bransoletka. Dokładnie te, które dzień wcześniej oglądała razem z Winry. W środku pudełka znajdował się też mały bilecik.

_Mam nadzieję, że będą pasowały do Twojej sukienki._

Wspaniale. I co miała teraz zrobić? Nie powinien był jej nic takiego kupować. To nie wypadało. Powinna podziękować, ale jednocześnie powiedzieć mu, że nie powinien był. Ale z drugiej strony to było prześliczne i na dodatek idealnie dobrane do jej sukienki. Powinna być na niego wściekła, tak jej podpowiadał rozsądek, ale działający rozum i Roy to były dwa wykluczające się w jej głowie pojęcia. Ilekroć tylko na myśl przychodził jej jej przełożony, momentalnie wyłączały się wszystkie mądre myśli i wieloletnie czasem przemyślenia. Mówią, że miłość czyni ślepym i ogłupia. Sami pewnie nie wiedzą, ile mają w tym racji. Szczególnie pierwsza, prawdziwa miłość.

—

Gdy wreszcie z powrotem znalazły się w domu, było po szóstej. Odebrały już sukienki (należąca do Winry właściwie niecałą godzinę wcześniej wyszła spod igły po ostatnim dopasowaniu), odbębniły fryzjera i wizażystkę. Gdzieś po drodze zjadły jakieś byle co w jednym z barów szybkiej obsługi. Brosh cały czas im asystował, nie wiadomo właściwie czemu, bo nie mógł stanowić lepszej ochrony niż trzy pistolety ukryte gdzieś między ubraniami Rizy. Pułkownik siedząc na fotelach, podczas gdy wykwalifikowane specjalistki wykonywały wysoce trudne i niebezpieczne zadanie uczesania a następnie umalowania jej, zdołała przemyśleć kwestię niespodziewanego prezentu. Raz (jeden z bardzo niewielu) pozwoliła sobie zepchnąć protesty rozsądku w cień nieświadomości. Nie, nie była pewna, że to dobra decyzja, ale… cóż, miała przeczucie, że akurat w tym wypadku nie jest tą najgorszą.

Przez cały dzień, podczas gdy Riza poświęcała się rozmyślaniom (o Royu, sobie, ich związku, swojej fryzurze, fryzurze Winry, przebiegu balu, swoim planie i temu, co może w nim nie wypalić), mechaniczka szeroko otwartymi oczami chłonęła wszystko, co tylko działo się dookoła. Bywała już co prawda i u fryzjera, i u kosmetyczki, ale mimo to tutaj, w Central City, wszystko odbywało się inaczej - bardziej elegancko i profesjonalnie. Okazało się, że Hawkeye zna dobrze i fryzjerkę, i wizażystkę (zapewne z powodu tych wcześniej wspomnianych bali), ale chociaż były to bardzo miłe osoby, nie przejawiała ochoty, by o czymkolwiek z nimi porozmawiać. Z tego powodu to Winry wzięła udział w tych krótkich debatach na najbardziej bardziej uniwersalne tematy (odchudzanie, faceci, ciuchy).

Kilka miejsc, kilka zabiegów, a zajęło im to praktycznie cały dzień. Do mieszkania Rizy wróciły równo półtorej godziny przed balem, wzbudzając erupcję radości w kudłatej duszy Hayatego.

- Tak właściwie to mamy godzinę, bo obiecałam Royowi, że będziemy wcześniej. To znaczy ja muszę być - dodała. - Jako partnerka gospodarza muszę razem z nim przywitać wszystkich gości.

- A kiedy przyjdzie mój partner? - spytała Winry.

- Roy miał mu przekazać, że ma przyjść wcześniej. I mam szczerą nadzieję, że to zrobił. Może herbaty? - spytała Hawkeye mechaniczkę i Bocha.

- A zdążymy? - zaniepokoiła się Winry.

- Zdążymy - skinęła pułkownik głową. - Denny, zaczekasz tutaj, czy pojedziesz gdzieś i potem po nas wrócisz?

- Zasadniczo to nie mam po co jechać gdziekolwiek - westchnął sierżant. - Na bal i tak idę w mundurze, bo takie są wymogi, więc nie muszę się przebierać.

Po krótkiej naradzie zaparzyli sobie po kubku mocnej, czarnej kawy, bo w nieprzespaniu nocy najlepiej pomaga solidna dawka kofeiny. Potem wysłały Brosha na spacer z Hayatem („Co najmniej pół godziny samego chodzenia, tyle zawsze spacerujemy wieczorem" wyjaśniła Riza) a same mogły przystąpić do ubierania się. Okazało się, że jest to zadanie dość trudne, wymagające wzajemnej współpracy, głównie przy zapinaniu bransoletek, wisiorków i układaniu materiału sukienek. Riza trzy razy wiązała kokardę na plecach Winry, nim efekt w końcu okazał się zadowalający.

- Strasznie dużo z tym zachodu, jak na przygotowania na jedną noc - stwierdziła, nakładając w końcu swoje rękawiczki. - Bale same w sobie nie są takie złe, ale te całe przygotowania doprowadzają mnie do białej gorączki.

Winry tylko skinęła głową, doskonale już zaznajomiona z opinią pani pułkownik w kwestii takich przyjęć. Sama była tylko coraz bardziej zdenerwowana, ręce zaczynały jej się trząść. Cały czas myślała tylko o tym, czy zobaczy Eda. Bardzo, bardzo chciała wyglądać lepiej od dziewczyny z którą on przyjdzie, kimkolwiek by nie była. Początkowo próbowała sama się przekonać, że to tylko dlatego, że… niestety, tej myśli nigdy nie udało się jej sfinalizować. Kwestia „tylko", jak zwykle zresztą.

Spacer Brosha z Hayatem przeciągnął się o jakieś dziesięć minut. Dokładnie kiedy wrócili nadeszła pora, żeby wychodzić. Gdy siedzieli już w samochodzie (Denny za kierownicą, one obie z tyłu), Riza zauważyła z pewnym smutkiem, jak jej towarzysze są zdenerwowani. Ile by dała, żeby też tak cieszyć się tym balem, móc go przeżywać, mieć nadzieję, że przyniesie on istotny przełom w życiu. Dla niej wszystko, od wejścia na salę do zejścia z parkietu po ostatnim tańcu, miało być takie samo jak zawsze.

—

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że ta dziewczyna będzie znośna - stwierdził Ed, patrząc podejrzliwie na Mustanga.

- A ja ci radzę, żebyś, niezależnie od tego, jaka będzie, traktował ją uprzejmie - zauważył Roy z ironicznym uśmiechem. - Inaczej możesz mieć do czynienia z bardzo złą pułkownik Hawkeye.

Stalowy Alchemik tylko mruknął coś pod nosem, tak niewyraźnie, żeby jego przełożony nie zdołał tego nijak usłyszeć. Stali już obaj od paru minut przy największych z drzwi prowadzących do Sali Głównej w Ratuszu. Budynek był stary i zabytkowy, ale także wytwornie urządzony i pięknie utrzymany. Większość pomieszczeń zawierała różnego typu eksponaty muzealne i była otwarta dla zwiedzających, ale kilka sal, tak jak ta, przed którą stali, była przeznaczona do użytku podczas oficjalnych uroczystości państwowych, no i oczywiście różnych bali.

- Gdzie one są? Jest już prawie za dwadzieścia! - niecierpliwił się Ed, starając się ukryć prawdziwy powód swojego zdenerwowania.

- „Prawie" robi wielką różnicę - powiedział spokojnie Mustang. - Nie jest możliwe zresztą, żeby się spóźniły.

Ale te słowa nie pocieszyły Eda, można wręcz powiedzieć, że (jak każda zresztą wypowiedź w ustach Płomiennego Alchemika) tylko go rozdrażniły. Wspaniale. Jak mógł być taki głupi, aby dać się wkopać temu idiocie, pułkownikowi (niech sobie będzie nawet i führerem, dla pewnych osób nigdy nie wyjdzie poza ten najwyższy z oficerskich tytułów) w coś, na co przez ostatnią dobę przykołatało mu się do głowy tylko jedno określenie - randka w ciemno? Powinien był zaprosić Winry. Z nią by się przynajmniej dobrze bawił. Mniejsza o to, że jest upierdliwa w kwestii opieki nad jego automatycznymi protezami. W gruncie rzeczy to jego najlepsza przyjaciółka. Nie żeby miał zamiar za cokolwiek ją przepraszać, ale gdyby zaprosił ją na bal, to pewnie zgodziłaby się z nim iść mimo tej ostatniej awantury. Gdyby chociaż ta dziewczyna była od niej ładniejsza, gdy opowie o tym Winry, to pewnie doprowadzi ją do szewskiej pasji. Da jej do zrozumienia, że to ona mogła z nim pójść i to jej wina, że jej tu nie ma.

- O, już idą - odezwał się nagle Mustang, spoglądając na sam koniec długiego korytarza.

Faktycznie, z tamtego kierunku nadciągały dwie, wybitnie kobiece, postacie. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że skądś je zna, ale w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił powiedzieć, skąd konkretnie. Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że jedna z nich to musi być pułkownik Hawkeye i po krótkim namyśle zdecydował, że to ta wyższa. Tak, to na pewno była ona. Natomiast ta niższa… Już ją gdzieś, kiedyś widział. Może w Kwaterze Głównej? Nie, chyba nie. Może w bibliotece? To też odpadało. Chwilę, nie, to nie może być… Nie, to przecież niemożliwe…

Uświadomił sobie, że dziewczyna idąca obok Rizy to nikt inny jak tylko Winry Rockbell.

DOKŁADNIE! DOKŁADNIE!!! (przyp. mojej kochanej betareaderki)


	7. Ciężki początek

**Rozdział VII - Ciężki początek**

- Czy ta dziewczyna, która idzie z porucznik Hawkeye to moja partnerka? - spytał po chwili szeptem Ed.

- Chyba tak - odparł Mustang, lekko nieprzytomnie. Nawet nie musiał się zbytnio wysilać, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń Stalowego. Po prostu od pierwszego spojrzenia na Rizę jego umysł uleciał gdzieś bardzo, bardzo wysoko.

Powiedzieć, że Winry też się zdziwiła, to mało powiedziane. Lepiej pasowałoby tu określenie „przeraziła się".

- Czy tam stoi Ed? - spytała Rizę najciszej jak mogła.

- Tak, to on - odparła pułkownik, a po chwili namysłu dodała pytanie: - co on tam robi? Nie… chwilę… to niemożliwe…

- Dobry wieczór - przywitał je Roy, gdy dostatecznie się zbliżyły.

- Dobry wieczór - odparła Riza z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Winry tylko skinęła głową.

Mustang przez chwilę patrzył na Hawkeye jak cielę na malowane wrota. Dopiero, gdy zauważył, że zmarszczyła brwi, lekko otrzeźwiał. Ed swoją drogą wlepił oczy w Winry. Znał ją całe swoje życie i prawdziwym szokiem dla niego był jej obecny wygląd. Nie wyglądała bowiem zupełnie jak Winry, dziarska i pyskata mechaniczka z małego miasteczka. Wyglądała jak… dama. Dama z krwi i kości, od stóp do głów.

Zacznijmy od tak zwanych głów. Nie, Ed nie potrafił powiedzieć, co zrobiła z włosami. Jego męski umysł zaobserwował jedynie, że nastąpiła w nich znaczna zmiana. Były jakby zaczesane do tyłu, ale nie związane i nie rozpuszczone. W jego niedoświadczonej głowie nie budziło to skojarzeń typu „stado wsuwek", właściwych dla doświadczonej płci przeciwnej. Aha, i chyba zrobiła coś z grzywką. Tylko co?? I z twarzą… no tak, makijaż. Nie to, żeby był jakimś wrogiem makijażu, a szczególnie przy takiej okazji. Bo trzeba przyznać, że wyglądała pięknie. Ed przesunął spojrzenie w dół i zmusił się do przyznania, ale tylko przed samym sobą, że Winry naprawdę miała świetną figurę. Nie wpadło mu do głowy, ile zawdzięczała dobrze uszytej sukience. Bo choć Ed ubraniu ani biżuterii nie poświęcił ani chwili uwagi, szanowny Czytelnik niewątpliwie zapragnie poznać dogłębnie tajniki wyglądu naszej bohaterki. Porzućmy zatem punkt widzenia pewnego niezbyt wysokiego alchemika i przyjrzyjmy się jej z bliska.

Z przodu sukienka była całkowicie gładka. Butelkowozielony materiał kończył się na wysokości pół łydki, spod niego zaś wystawała mocno marszczona falbana barwy świeżego miodu. Góra, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek ramiączek, zwieńczona była kołnierzem z tego samego materiału co falbana, który miękko otulał ramiona. Gdyby Winry obróciła się, można by dostrzec, że zielona warstwa była z tyłu rozcięta, ukazując spodnią, miodową. Przez plecy była sznurowana, niczym gorset, szeroką, półprzezroczystą wstążką w tym samym złotawym odcieniu. Na wysokości pasa sznurowanie zakończone było olbrzymią kokardą, zawiązaną właśnie z tej wstążki. Riza kazała uszyć jej do kompletu długie rękawiczki w odpowiednim odcieniu. Całości dopełniały kupione dzień wcześniej buty (praktycznie niewidoczne, bo suknia sięgała samej ziemi) oraz biżuteria.

Ed tymczasem, nieświadom całego tego opisu, zamknął w końcu otwarte chwilę wcześniej usta i tym samym przestał wyglądać jak totalny idiota.

- Roy, obiecałeś, że zapoznasz nas z pewnym młodym dżentelmenem - zaczęła Riza.

- Ale Eda chyba wam nie muszę przedstawiać? - spytał Mustang.

Riza westchnęła. Odezwała się tak, jakby zdecydowała się mówić wprost, niezależnie jak nieelegancko brzmiałaby jej wypowiedź.

- Obiecałeś mi załatwić partnera dla mojej przyjaciółki. Chciałybyśmy go poznać.

- Znacie - Roy świetnie udawał bezradnego, kiedy wskazał ręką na stojącego koło niego blondyna.

Ed i Winry rzucili sobie przerażone spojrzenia. Wspaniale. Musiało zajść jakieś głupie nieporozumienie i teraz oboje będą skazani spędzić ze sobą cały wieczór, jak pomyślała dziewczyna. Wspaniale. Zaszło nieporozumienie, i teraz muszę siedzieć przez całą noc z wkurzoną na mnie Winry. A wkurzona Winry to nie przelewki, choćby wyglądała nie wiem jak pięknie, podsunął chłopakowi jego rozsądek.

- To co my teraz zrobimy? - spytała wyraźnie zmartwionym głosem Riza.

- A mamy coś zrobić? Coś się stało? - co jak co, ale zgrywanie głupiego zawsze wychodziło Royowi doskonale(1).

Przez chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza, której nie chciał przerwać nikt z pozostałej trójki.

- To chyba dobrze, że idziecie razem, prawda? Znacie się, więc nie będziecie się razem nudzić - kontynuował Mustang.

- Ale… - zaczęli Winry i Ed równocześnie, ale zaraz przerwali, odwracając wzrok w przeciwne strony. Gdyby Roy nie znajdował się na szczycie Edowej listy ludzi naturalnie znienawidzonych, trafiłby tam w tym dokładnie momencie.

Wtedy właśnie tuż koło nich wyrósł spod ziemi, jak to zwykle mają zwyczaj czynić, kamerdyner.

- Przybyli pierwsi goście - oznajmił idealnie zrównoważonym tonem, z akcentem, określanym w naszym świecie jako najczyściej brytyjski.

- Otwierajcie - skinął głową Roy, podając Rizie ramię. - Możecie spokojnie wejść na salę i trochę się rozejrzeć, dopóki nie zbierze się więcej osób - powiedział do Eda i Winry.

Ni z tego ni z owego, wyrosło koło nich niespodziewanie jeszcze dwóch kamerdynerów, w nienagannych czarnych frakach i białych rękawiczkach. Każdy złapał klamkę od jednego ze skrzydeł drzwi i równocześnie je uchylili. Mustang poprowadził Rizę na salę. Ed zrobił bardzo naburmuszoną minę, ale mimo to użyczył swojego ramienia przyjaciółce. Nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem, na zewnątrz wściekli, że muszą być z kimś na kogo są źli, wewnątrz szczęśliwi, bo o obecności tego drugiego tuż obok od dawna już marzyli.

- Słuchajcie - zaczęła nagle Riza. - Jak zobaczycie kogoś znajomego, wchodzącego na salę, to podejdźcie i przywitajcie się, ale dopiero jak my z Royem to zrobimy. Nie wypada, żeby ktokolwiek witał się z gośćmi przed gospodarzami. Możecie podejść praktycznie do każdego, prócz Linga i Ran Fan. W ich wypadku to oni muszą się do was zbliżyć pierwsi, bo jako para cesarska… - zrozumiała wymowne spojrzenie Roya i przerwała swój wywód. - Rozumiecie, o co chodzi? Konwenanse.

Oboje skinęli głowami. Winry zanotowała gdzieś w pamięci: _broń Boże nie robić niczego bez wcześniejszej konsultacji z Rizą._ Ed od razu puścił słowa Hawkeye w niepamięć.

- Przepraszam - dodała pułkownik nagle. - Strasznie głupie nieporozumienie z tego wynikło… Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że Roy poprosi ciebie, Edwardzie. I nie powiedziałam mu, że dziewczyną o której mówimy jest Winry, bo sądziłam, że to będzie oczywiste.

- A skąd ja to niby miałem wiedzieć? - rzucił Roy.

Riza go zignorowała.

- Słuchajcie… niezależnie od wszystkiego, spróbujcie się dziś dobrze bawić.

Winry spojrzała na Eda i niepewnie się uśmiechnęła. Nie musieli się przecież przepraszać, by przez jedną noc mile spędzić wspólnie czas.

- Wybaczcie nam na razie, musimy przywitać pierwszych gości - powiedział Roy.

Zdecydowanym ruchem obrócił siebie i Rizę dookoła własnej osi i poprowadził ją następnie w stronę drzwi, przez które właśnie weszła na salę jakaś para.

- A czy to nie my jesteśmy pierwszymi gośćmi? - rzucił za nimi Ed, ale Mustang udał, że nie usłyszał. Hawkeye, o dziwo, też.

- Co tam u ciebie i Ala? - zapytała Winry po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

- Dobrze - odburknął alchemik.

Chciała spytać, czy nie ma jakichś problemów ze swoją mechaniczną ręką, ale zdecydowała się nie poruszać tego wrażliwego tematu.

- Słyszałam, że Al pomaga Mei-chan poznawać naszą alchemię.

- A tak - odparł Ed. Nie planował w ogóle odzywać się do Winry w najbliższym czasie, ale w tych warunkach… Chyba faktycznie trzeba było zarzucić politykę „z tą panią nie rozmawiam". - Wiesz przecież, że Al jest w tej chwili jednym z najlepszych alchemików w Amestris, więc trudno by było znaleźć kogoś lepszego. Postarają się dogłębnie poznać różnice pomiędzy rodzajami alchemii stosowanymi tu i w Xing. Możliwe, że nawet spróbują napisać książkę na ten temat…

Winry słuchała z zainteresowaniem. Co jakiś czas zerkała tylko w kierunku wejścia, by zobaczyć, kto już przybył na salę. Ed zaczął właśnie opowiadać o zadaniu, które, jako Państwowemu Alchemikowi, zlecił mu ostatnio Mustang. Trzeba przyznać, że mówił dużo, ale dziewczynie to nie przeszkadzało. Wiedziała jak bardzo jej przyjaciel lubi opowiadać o sobie, swoim bracie oraz ich osiągnięciach. A ona zawsze należała do tego typu, który woli słuchać niż mówić. I naprawdę umiała słuchać. Wkrótce okazało się, że Ed zna praktycznie wszystkie z zaproszonych wojskowych, zaczął więc opowiadać jej o nich szeptem. Tuż przed ósmą przybyła w końcu para cesarska.

- Ling strasznie spoważniał - zauważyła mechaniczka bardzo cicho.

Alchemik tylko skinął głową. Młody władca wydawał się o wiele starszy niż w rzeczywistości był. Ran Fan wyładniała, ale, jak uświadomiła sobie Winry, to mogła być wszystko kwestia dobrego makijażu. Riza i Roy przywitali ich równie uprzejmie jak pozostałych, ale bez żadnych dodatkowych ceregieli. Może jedynie wymieniony między Lingiem i Muastangiem uścisk dłoni był dłuższy niż pozostałe.

- Myślisz, że teraz podejdą do nas? - spytał Ed.

- Raczej nie - mruknęła Winry. - Jest tu tyle ważnych osobistości… O, jest Al.

Faktycznie, na salę wszedł właśnie młodszy z braci Elric. Na jego ramieniu, wreszcie normalnym, spoczywała dłoń niskiej brunetki o charakterystycznym dla Xingczyków kolorze skóry. Mechaniczka rozpoznała w niej Mei, która sporo się przez te kilka lat od ich ostatniego spotkania zmieniła.

- A tak - mruknął Ed.

Roy i Riza wymienili z nowoprzybyłymi obowiązkowe powitania, tym razem również cieplejsze, niż nakazywał savoir-vivre. Tuż za nimi w drzwiach ukazał się generał Armstrong pod rękę z jakąś śliczną blondynką. Tuż za nimi podążała Maria Ross z jakimś Xingczykiem. Ling z Ran Fan zostali zatrzymani przez kilku generałów, więc Winry straciła nadzieję, że będzie miała okazję z nimi porozmawiać. To już nie była ta zdeterminowana i jednocześnie zrozpaczona dziewczyna, której montowała automatyczną protezę - teraz to była cesarzowa. I nagle, wśród tłumu ludzi, młoda mechaniczka poczuła się nadspodziewanie samotna. Poczuła się taka mała i bez znaczenia. Te kilka osób, które znała, to były Osobistości - ludzie znani, szanowani. W porównaniu z nimi była nikim. Nie nosiła żadnego tytułu, nie pełniła żadnej funkcji publicznej, nie należała do parlamentu, nie oddała Amestris żadnej usługi. Ba, nie była nawet w wojsku. Po co w ogóle Riza przesłała jej to zaproszenie?

Szczęśliwie dla Winry, Ed miał akurat napad empatii. Jakimś cudem wyczuł, że jego przyjaciółce coś popsuło humor. A ponieważ on miał na takie przypadłości jedno lekarstwo (jedzenie) pociągnął ją w kierunku stołu z przekąskami.

Sala balowa, o kształcie prostokąta, była naprawdę olbrzymia. Na jednym z jego dłuższych boków znajdowały się okna i wyjścia na taras, teraz zamknięte z powodu mrozów. W przeciwległej ścianie znajdowało się kilkanaście par drzwi, prowadzących do malutkich pokoików, gdzie w razie potrzeby można było usiąść na którejś z wygodnych kanap lub foteli, odpocząć, czy, po zamknięciu drzwi, spokojnie porozmawiać. W środkowej wnęce, wyjątkowo dużej i w żaden sposób nie oddzielonej od sali znajdowała się scena, na której zespół właśnie kończył stroić instrumenty. Winry zdołała rzucić na nie okiem dość szybko, gdy razem z Edem podążyła w stronę najdalej odsuniętej od drzwi wejściowych ściany, pod którą ustawiono stoły z przekąskami. Kilka ustawionych między oknami zegarów zaczęło równocześnie wybijać ósmą. Parkiet był wypastowany tak mocno, że nie dało się na niego patrzeć - zbyt intensywnie odbijał padające z kryształowych żyrandoli światło.

- Znasz ich wszystkich? - spytała wreszcie Winry z goryczą, gdy Ed odwzajemnił któryś z rzędu ukłon.

- Większość - odparł alchemik. - Tych z wojska i z polityki, bo ekonomicznych tylko z widzenia - ruchem głowy wskazał niskiego, tłustego mężczyznę we fraku i jego obwieszoną biżuterią partnerkę.

Obecność tych wszystkich „znakomitych osobistości" wyraźnie nie robiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Zresztą, jako Stalowy Alchemik, sam się do nich zaliczał. To jednak nie obchodziło go najwyraźniej, starał się bowiem właśnie zainteresować Winry wiśniami w czekoladzie.

- Może coś słodkiego? - spytał.

Dziewczyna posłała mu szczerze zdziwione spojrzenie.

-Może masz apetyt, żeby spróbować czegoś słodkiego? - powtórzył pytanie. Coś w spojrzeniu Winry sprawiło, że jego serce na chwilę się zatrzymało. Na szczęście nie potrzebowało masażu, by po kilku sekundach wrócić do normalnego rytmu

- Nie, dziękuję - odparła mechaniczka, kręcąc głową.

W jej wyglądzie… W jej zachowaniu było coś dziwnego. Ed przez chwilę prawie znał odpowiedź na pytanie, co to takiego jest, ale wymknęła mu się gdzieś między palcami. A zresztą, to nie było takie ważne. Najważniejsze, że po prostu mógł na nią patrzeć.

- Ed? Ty się dobrze czujesz? - spytała Winry przyglądając mu się z lekkim zdziwieniem.

- Nie… To znaczy tak, czuję się świetnie. Czemu pytasz?

- Bo zrobiłeś taką minę…

Nim zdążyła dokończyć, orkiestra zagrała pierwsze takty jakiegoś utworu. Wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, jak ucięte nożem. Wszyscy zebrani na sali momentalnie znaleźli się pod ścianami, zostawiając pusty parkiet. A raczej prawie pusty, bo pozostały na nim dwie pary - Roy z Rizą i Ling z Ran Fan. Jeden uprzejmy ukłon w stronę partnera i cała czwórka zaczęła wirować w tańcu. To był zachwycający widok. Obie pary były perfekcyjnie zgrane, zarówno ze sobą, jak i z muzyką. Ruchy jednej stanowiły wręcz perfekcyjne lustrzane odbicie ruchów drugiej.

Winry uświadomiła sobie, że ma otwarte usta, więc natychmiast je zamknęła. Riza nic jej na ten temat nie wspominała.

- Jak oni to robią? - spytała Eda.

- Lata praktyki - odparł. - Uważaj, bo zaraz dołączy się reszta.

- Jaka reszta?

- No… wszyscy inni.

- My też?

Jakaś starsza pani posłała jej znaczące spojrzenie (2).

- Oczywiście, że tak. Wszyscy to wszyscy, my też - odparł Ed. Jego mina wyraźnie mówiła, że nie podoba mu się ten obowiązek. Mogło to mieć związek z wyznawanym przez niego aksjomatem: „Wszystko, co każe mi zrobić Mustang, jest głupie".

- Ale ja nie umiem! - wyrwało się Winry,trochę za głośno.

Starsza pani tym razem znacząco chrząknęła.

- Trudno - odparł Ed, wręcz wzruszając ramionami. Na jego własne szczęście, jego zaginiona empatia odezwała się ponownie. - Nie martw się, w tym tłumie nikt nie zwróci na nas uwagi - dodał.

To jednak nie pocieszyło Winry. Zwłaszcza że Mustang i Riza na chwilę przerwali taniec, tylko po to, by Roy mógł gestem zaprosić gości, by się przyłączyli.

- Chodź - Ed chwycił rękę Winry i wyciągnął ją na środek, nim zdążyła zaprotestować.

(1) heh, czasem nawet nie musiał się zgrywać... :D (kolejny przypis mojej kochanej betareaderki)  
(2) tłumaczenie oficjalne: „Młode, dobrze wychowane osoby nie rozmawiają, gdy należy zachować ciszę". Tłumaczenie dosłowne: „Zamknijcie się, szczeniaki".


	8. Za zasłoną

**Rozdział VIII - Za zasłoną**

Tuż po jedenastej do Winry podeszła na chwilę Riza.

- Jak się bawisz? - spytała.

- Świetnie - odparła szczerze dziewczyna. - W życiu tyle nie tańczyłam.

- A gdzie Ed? - spytała pułkownik o najważniejszą dla niej sprawę.

- Chwilowo tańczy z ambasador Ross, ale potem obiecał, że mnie jej przedstawi.

- Cóż, Roy też wypełnia towarzyskie obowiązki. Musi zatańczyć z wieloma spośród zaproszonych kobiet.

- A co z tobą? - spytała zdziwiona Winry.

- Obowiązek jest najważniejszy – odparła Riza, wzruszając ramionami ze świetnie udaną obojętnością. - O północy będą fajerwerki. Jeśli chcecie je dobrze widzieć, musicie wyjść na balkon jak tylko dostaniecie szampana. Potem będą mowy, więc radzę się gdzieś ulotnić. Normalnie są koszmarnie długie i nudne.

Muzycy akurat przestali grać i zaczęli nerwowo przewracać nuty w poszukiwaniu następnego utworu. Ed podprowadził Marię Ross do Winry i Rizy.

- To jest właśnie ambasador Ross - przedstawił ją przyjaciółce.

Przywitały się uprzejmie, ale już po chwili Rizę poprosił do tańca Armstrong, a Marię sierżant Brosh. Ed popatrzył na Winry. Winry popatrzyła na Eda. Bez słowa podali sobie ręce i weszli na parkiet.

—

Fajerwerki rzeczywiście były przepiękne. Gdy ostatni pióropusz iskier zgasł wreszcie na tle czarnego, styczniowego nieba, Winry, ufna w rady Rizy, pociągnęła Eda z powrotem na salę. Ukryli się w jednym z bocznych pomieszczeń i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Winry usiadła w fotelu przy małym okrągłym stoliczku.

- Świetny pomysł, żeby tu przyjść - pochwalił Ed, zapadając w fotel naprzeciwko niej. - Nienawidzę tych wszystkich głupich mów. Szczególnie w wykonaniu Mustanga.

- On chyba nie jest taki zły, jak mówisz - powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Nie, wcale - stwierdził alchemik ironicznie. - Wcale nie jest ani samolubnym bubkiem, ani zidiociałym łajdakiem. Nie daj się omamić jego wyimaginowanymi cnotami - dodał ostrzegawczo.

- Wiesz, że tylko ty tak uważasz?

- No i co z tego? - zaperzył się Ed.

- Nic - odparła Winry. - Absolutnie nic. Mogliśmy wziąć ze sobą coś do picia.

- Mogliśmy - przytaknął Ed.

- Teraz stąd nie wyjdziemy, prawda?

- Nie dopóki nie skończą przemawiać.

- Ile to może zająć?

- Mowa Mustanga ma siedem minut. Linga tyle samo. Łącznie z kwadrans - zaczął liczyć alchemik. - Potem jeszcze dwóch jakichś gości, ale Hawkeye kazała im się streścić w pięć minut. Razem dwadzieścia pięć. A potem jeszcze raz Mustang, ale tylko zaprosi do dalszej zabawy. Czyli całość skończy się tuż przed pierwszą.

Winry spojrzała na olbrzymi, stojący zegar. Było trzy po wpół do.

- Pół godziny jeszcze - westchnęła. - Jak zazwyczaj udaje ci się to przetrwać?

- Słucham go i zastanawiam się, który z jego pomysłów może nie wyjść. Albo staram się wyłowić poprawki Hawkeye.

- Riza mu to poprawia? - zdziwiła się Winry.

- No oczywiście - twarz Eda opromienił pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. - Najpierw ona, pod względem zrozumiałości. Potem jakiś spec robi korektę gramatyczną. A potem Havoc, Breda, Al, ja i cała reszta musimy go wysłuchiwać. Jakby nie mógł poćwiczyć przed lustrem.

- To chyba oznacza, że wam ufa - zauważyła dziewczyna.

Ed zamilkł. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewała się innej reakcji - pogardliwej miny i słów w stylu „jak dla mnie, to mógłby sobie znaleźć kogoś innego do zaufania". Jej brak był intrygujący.

- W gruncie rzeczy go lubisz, prawda? - spytała w końcu.

Pierwsza odpowiedź, która nasunęła się Edowi, brzmiała „nie twoja sprawa". Na własne szczęście pamiętał, że jego przyjaciółka nie lubi takich stwierdzeń. Gdy ostatni raz jej coś takiego powiedział, najpierw walnęła go kluczem francuskim, a potem wyszła z warsztatu trzaskając drzwiami. I nie odezwała się do niego przez trzy dni, zanim za radą Ala jej nie przeprosił. Tak, Al potrafił postępować z rozwścieczonymi mechaniczkami. Zbyt długie milczenie też nie wydawało się właściwą odpowiedzią.

- Czy ja wiem… - mruknął w końcu Ed z niechęcią.

O dziwo, chyba trafił właściwą odpowiedź, bo Winry poprawiła się w fotelu z wyrazem satysfakcji na twarzy. Widząc jej zadowolenie, postanowił nie dodawać już części „ale i tak uważam, że to łajdak". Lepiej zmienić temat na bezpieczniejszy.

- Jak długo zostaniesz w Central City?

- Nie wiem - odparła Winry. - Do wyjazdu Ran Fan na pewno. Może dłużej. Riza powiedziała, że mogę u niej zostać jak długo chcę. Chciałabym się jeszcze z paroma osobami spotkać. Z panią Hughes, z Alem…

- Z nim to nawet ja się rzadko widuję - mruknął Ed. - Odkąd zdał na Państwowego ciągle gdzieś jeździ. Ja zresztą też, a nasz kochany dowódca daje nam misje w różnych częściach kraju, więc się ciągle mijamy. Ciężko nam się nawet zdzwonić, a co dopiero spotkać. Tylko listy sobie zostawiamy na stole w kuchni. Miło mieć jakiś dom, choćby to było tylko małe mieszkanko.

- Zawsze mieliście dom - powiedziała Winry podchodząc do zasłoniętego okna. - U nas.

Coś się stało z jej głosem. Ed uświadomił sobie, że powiedział coś nie tak. Po chwili nawet dotarło do niego, co. Wstał i podszedł do Winry.

- Wiem - powiedział. - To jest najwspanialszy dom, jaki mogliśmy mieć. Ale potrzebowaliśmy mieszkania w Central City, no i ono z czasem stało się naszym drugim domem.

Winry odwróciła się do niego i spojrzała mu w oczy, jakby chcąc dojrzeć tam potwierdzenie jego słów. I wtedy zauważyli to oboje. Stali bardzo blisko siebie, dzieliło ich może z pół kroku. A to nie jest odległość, przy której dwie osoby czują się wygodnie. Najlepiej jest albo zrobić krok do tyłu, albo… Podświadomość Eda nie dokończyła tej myśli. Po prostu wprowadziła ją w życie.

To był bardzo krótki pocałunek. Usta się zetknęły, oczy zamknęły, by ledwie po kilku sekundach wrócić do pierwotnego, niewygodnego stanu. Ed gotów był już dać krok do tyłu, przekonany, że zrobił coś źle (kariera Państwowego Alchemika nie stwarza okazji do kontaktów z płcią przeciwną w jego wieku), ale Winry zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

—

Jakim cudem znaleźli się za storą zasłaniającą okno, tego sami nie wiedzieli. Ed zapewne przypisałby ten fakt ruchom Browna, Winry powiedziałaby zaś, że to po prostu było szczęście. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, ile tam stali. Zresztą dla nich ważniejszy był fakt, że nie tylko stali.

Właściwie to nie słyszeli, jak do pokoiku ktoś wszedł.

- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

Głos był niewątpliwie znajomy i chyba właśnie dlatego zastygli oboje w całkowitym bezruchu.

- Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że pięknie dziś wyglądasz.

Ed bez problemu rozpoznał swojego dowódcę. A to oznaczało…

- Roy!

Tylko jedna kobieta ośmielała się zwracać do jego przełożonego tym tonem. Hawkeye.

Ed poczuł, że Winry zabrała gdzieś usta, więc otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę patrzył z zapartym oddechem w błękitne źrenice. _Oby tylko Mustang nas nie zauważył, bo nie da mi żyć _- przemknęło alchemikowi przez myśl.

- No to co? Jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą na tej sali i nie tylko. Drugiej takiej nie ma na całym świecie.

- Roy, rozmażesz mi makijaż!

Winry drgnęła. Mogła się założyć, że jej makijaż był bardziej niż rozmazany. Nie wspominając o włosach…(1)

Mustang westchnął (głośno i wyraźnie), po chwili jednak podjął nowy temat.

- Podobały ci się kolczyki i cała reszta?

- Są prześliczne. Ale nie powinieneś, musiały kosztować majątek…

Wyraźnie chciała dokończyć tę myśl, ale coś jej przeszkodziło. Osłonięci zasłoną Winry i Ed nie widzieli, co. Może i lepiej dla nich.

- Nie brakowało ci tam czegoś?

- Nie… a czego miałoby brakować?

- Na przykład tego.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała absolutna cisza. Przytulona do siebie dwójka przytuliła się do siebie jeszcze mocniej, doskonale czując, że coś się święci. Coś kliknęło.

- Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Edowi opadła szczęka. To było niemożliwe. Pułkownik Podrywacz NIE MÓGŁ oświadczyć się komukolwiek. To znaczy wśród tak zwanych „bliskich współpracowników"(2) Mustanga zawsze krążyły plotki o jego romansie z Hawkeye, ale kto wierzy we wszystko, co powtarza Havoc?

- Czy po tych wszystkich latach naprawdę muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie?

Winry spojrzała z wymownym uśmiechem na Eda. On chyba nie zrozumiał.

- Roy, mój makijaż!

Winry uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, ale Ed nadal nie wiedział, o co chodzi.(3)

- To kiedy teraz się zobaczymy tylko we dwoje?

- Wiesz, że do wyjazdu Ran Fan jestem zajęta 24 na dobę w jej ochronie. Sam potwierdziłeś mi przydział. Dobrze, że przynajmniej mogę mieć przy sobie psa, bo nie mogłabym go zostawić Winry na głowie…

- Oni zostają do dziesiątego. To sobota. W niedzielę wieczorem?

- Dobrze, w niedzielę wieczorem. A teraz chodź, czekają na ciebie.

- Na nas.

Cichy odgłos, coś jak cmoknięcie, a potem równie cichy śmiech Mustanga i stuknięcie zamykanych drzwi. Winry z westchnieniem ulgi wyciągnęła Eda zza ciężkiej, ciemnozielonej zasłony.

- Już myślałam, że nigdy nie pójdą.

- Już się bałem, że nas zauważą…

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, zdziwieni wręcz, że potrafią mówić.

- Ja… - zaczęli jednocześnie.

- Przepraszam, że byłam taka ostra z tą ręką - Winry odezwała się pierwsza po chwili ciszy. - Martwię się o ciebie.

- Rozumiem - skinął głową Ed, ale pod jej wyczekującym spojrzeniem poczuł, że powinien coś dodać. - Ja też przepraszam.

I nagle wszystko było dobrze.

- Masz jutro wolny dzień? - spytał alchemik.

Jego szczęście, że Mustang wiele razy umawiał się przez telefon w jego obecności. Dzięki temu wiedział teraz, jak się zabrać do całej sprawy.

- Mam. Czemu pytasz?

Ed przełknął ślinę.

- Nie masz ochoty iść do kina?

- Chętnie - odparła. - A na co?

- Cokolwiek. To znaczy sprawdzę najpierw, co grają.

Łatwiejsza część z głowy, teraz musiał podpuścić Mustanga, by mu opowiedział, jak takie wyjście do kina wygląda.

- No to wpadnij jutro… a nie, to już dziś… to dziś wieczorem wpadnij do Rizy, jak już będziesz wiedział, to coś wybierzemy. Może być?

Powiedziała „my". To było dziwne uczucie, ale oboje słysząc to orzeczenie w pierwszej osobie liczby mnogiej dziwnie się ucieszyli. My. To bardzo ładnie brzmiało.

- Dobra - skinął głową Ed.

- No to co, wracamy na salę? - spytała Winry.

- Możemy…

Ale wychodząc oboje posłali ciemnozielonej zasłonie tęskne spojrzenia.

(1) zasada stara jak świat: po namiętnym pocałunku włosy głównej bohaterki zawsze są w nieładzie.

(2) a tak właściwie wśród wszystkich jednostek, gdzie służyli i Mustang, i Hawkeye

(3) jego empatia zrobiła sobie właśnie przerwę na papieroska (w ten sposób spędzała w końcu resztę życia)


	9. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Dwa miesiące później_

Winry Rockbell od dawna otrzymywała więcej korespondencji niż inni mieszkańcy Resembool. I w większości, w mniemaniu Pata Merstona, o wiele bardziej interesującej. Tak też było i tym razem. Do młodej mechaniczki zaadresowane były aż cztery koperty. Pierwsza od młodego Elrica, druga od tej jej przyjaciółki z Central City, trzecia z firmy „Rustling & Sons. Nieruchomości", ostatnia zaś, bez nadawcy, miała zielony kolor i naznaczona była złotym godłem Amestris. To od niej Pat postanowił zacząć, kiedy wreszcie wrócił do domu po całym zimnym i mokrym dniu roznoszenia listów. Czajnik zaczął gwizdać, więc listonosz włożył kopertę w strumień pary.

Central City, 21.02.1919r.

_Pułkownik __Riza__Hawkeye__ i Jego Wysokość __Fuhrer__Amestris__ Roy Mustang mają zaszczyt zaprosić szanowną panią __Winry__Rockbell__ na uroczystość zawarcia związku małżeńskiego, która odbędzie się dnia 30 marca br. o godzinie 17.00 w rezydencji __Führera_

Napisane złotym atramentem, zaproszenie przypominało mu inne, które swego czasu wyrzucił do śmieci, przekonany, że to żart. Tym razem też zapewne był to dowcip. Ciekawe, kto kpi sobie tak z biednej dziewczyny? Czyżby ta jej przyjaciółka z Central City? Wszystko możliwe. Póki jeszcze z czajnika wydobywała się para, Pat wsunął w nią kolejną kopertę, tym razem tę z nieruchomościami. To była krótka informacja o tym, że aby sfinalizować transakcję pięcioletniej dzierżawy jakiegoś warsztatu w Central City adresatka musi się stawić w siedzibie firmy „Rustling & Sons" w przyszły piątek o trzynastej. A więc mała Rockbellówna chce uciec do stolicy, pomyślał z pogardą listonosz. Zawsze myślał z pogardą o młodych ludziach pozostawiających za sobą dom i rodzinę i wyruszających, by szukać szczęścia w jakimś większym mieście.Aby otworzyć następny list, ten od przyjaciółki, musiał nastawić czajnik jeszcze raz. Na szczęście woda zagotowana przez chwilą nie potrzebowała zbyt wiele czasu, by ponownie osiągnąć stan wrzenia. Z rozklejonej koperty Pat wyjął list. Był dość długi, całe 3 strony, więc listonosz zaparzył sobie herbatę zagotowanym przed chwilą wrzątkiem i usiadł przy stole. Kubek postawił na blacie. Zapalił małą, naftową lampkę (jakoś nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do elektryczności, wydawała mu się czymś odrażającym i nienaturalnym), a nogi położył na drugim z kuchennych krzeseł. Dopiero poprawiwszy się z dwa razy na krześle zaczął czytać.

_Central City, 21.02.1919r._

_Kochana __Winry_

_Jeśli otworzyłaś już zaproszenie, to wiesz, o czym głównie chcę do Ciebie napisać. Jeśli tego nie zrobiłaś, to najpierw przeczytaj je, a potem zabierz się za mój list. Tak, właśnie ustaliliśmy datę ślubu. I nie tylko datę, ale też miejsce i wszystkie inne związane z tym sprawy. Armstrong strasznie się upierał, że on ten ślub urządzi, nie mam pojęcia, czemu, ale Maria mu to wybiła z głowy w bliżej nieokreślony sposób. Zapewne wszystko odbyłoby się pod koniec kwietnia, ale na ten termin właśnie ona i __Brosh__ zaplanowali swój ślub. Maria zostaje w __Amestris__, została jej przydzielona pewna bardzo tajna funkcja, o której w liście niestety wspomnieć nie mogę.__Problemów z organizacją wszystkiego, jak już wspomniałam, było co niemiara. Najpierw prawie pokłóciliśmy się z Royem o termin. On chciał już, teraz, zaraz. Ja chciałam najwcześniej w maju, żeby było ciepło i pogodnie. W końcu stanęło na kwietniu, ale __następnego dnia dowiedziałam się, że Denny i Maria zarezerwowali już salę w ambasadzie __Xing__. No i zostaliśmy na lodzie, bo przecież nie wypadało ich prosić o przełożenie uroczystości, prawda? W efekcie padło na koniec marca.__Domyślam się, że o tym wszystkim opowiedzieli Ci już Al i __Mei__, bo słyszałam, że mieli Was w ten weekend odwiedzić. Jednak jedną rzecz wolałam przekazać Ci samodzielnie. To prośba. Czy nie zechciałabyś zostać moim świadkiem na ślubie? Wolałabym Cię o to poprosić osobiście, ale wątpię, bym zdołała się do ślubu wyrwać z Central City, bo mam tu pracy po uszy. Nie mogę się doczekać (i chyba nie tylko ja) Twojej przeprowadzki do Centrali. Robiłam wszystko, by pomóc Edowi w znalezieniu Ci jakiegoś mieszkania i warsztatu. Z mieszkaniem nie będzie problemu, bo ja się ze swojego wyprowadzam (ale dopiero po ślubie), warsztat też znaleźliśmy. Bliżej nic nie wiem, ale Ed pewnie o wszystkim Ci napisze._

Pat odłożył pierwszą kartkę listu. Proszę, proszę, ciekawe bardzo. A więc młoda Rockbell wyprowadza się z Resembool. Jej babka będzie pewnie załamana. Listonosz sięgnął po kubek i pociągnął łyk posłodzonej miodem herbaty z melisy.Hałas był tak niespodziewany i okropny, że wypuścił kubek z ręki, oblewając sobie całe spodnie. Zerwał się z krzesła i odruchowo skoczył w stronę ściany, na której wisiała stara dubeltówka. Nie była naładowana, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo nawet nie zdążył do niej dosięgnąć.- Nie ruszać się!-Stój!Do kuchni wtargnęło przez drzwi i okno kilku odzianych na ciemno i zamaskowanych mężczyzn. Wszyscy mieli pistolety wycelowane w jego pierś. Merstons niepewnie podniósł ręce do góry.- Nie mam pieniędzy… - zaczął.- Cicho! - rzucił jeden z włamywaczy.Listonosz wtulił głowę w ramiona.- Nic nie zrobiłem - wyjąkał.- To się jeszcze okaże - jeden z napastników podszedł do niego. - Gdzie są inni?- Jacy inni?- Inni odpowiedzialni za zaginięcie listów! - wydarł się napastnik.- Ja nic nie wiem… - wyjąkał zszokowany Pat.- Kapralu Smith! - z tłumu wysunął się jeden z ubranych na czarno. Spokojnie schował broń do kabury i ściągnął kominiarkę.

- Nienawidzę tego - mruknął, przeczesując palcami blond czuprynę. Z kieszeni wyjął papierosa i zapalniczkę, którą natychmiast go zapalił. - Ten człowiek nie działał w żadnej zorganizowanej grupie przestępczej.

- Ale sir, rozkazy! - speszył się kapral.

- Rozkazy nie były doprecyzowane. Mieliśmy ustalić, kto jest odpowiedzialny za ostatnie zniknięcie poczty - uśmiechnął się blondyn. - Zresztą znam Hawkeye dość dobrze, by zrozumieć jej rozkazy lepiej niż pan.

Smith tylko zasalutował.- No, chłopcy, konfiskujemy wszystkie znalezione tu listy. A pan pojedzie z nami- zwrócił się do Pata. - Mimo wszystko muszę się skontaktować z górą w sprawie pana losu.

- No i wysłaliśmy go na wcześniejszą, przymusową emeryturę - uśmiechnęła się Riza. - Podobno tak się przestraszył grupy operacyjnej Havoca, że na żaden list nie chciał już więcej spojrzeć.Siedziały w ogrodzie rezydencji Mustanga, gdzie na chwilę uciekły przed zgiełkiem ślubnego przyjęcia, by porozmawiać.- Żal mi go - westchnęła Winry. - Wszystko przez jedno zaproszenie… Właściwie gdyby on go nie wyrzucił, to pewnie nigdy nie pogodziłabym się z Edem…

- Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło… Hayate, zabieraj pysk z mojej sukni! Już dostałeś tortu!

Pies szczeknął i wyraźne obrażony zniknął między krzakami.

- Roy naprawdę go rozpieścił - stwierdziła Riza, odstawiając spodek z tortem weselnym na ławkę.

Winry się roześmiała.

- To i tak chyba najlepiej wyszkolony pies na całym świecie - stwierdziła. - U ciebie w mieszkaniu nic nie jest zniszczone.

- Nie, za to go zawsze bardzo ganiłam - przytaknęła Riza. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci tam teraz wygodnie.

- Bardzo. Wiesz, lepiej schowajmy się do środka, mam dziwne przeczucie, że zaraz zacznie padać.

Nad nimi faktycznie zbierały się ciemne chmury, ale potężny kasztanowiec, pod którym siedziały, wydawał się dość gęsty, by uchronić przed najgorszą ulewą. Tyle, że nic nie jest pewne.

- Chodźmy - Riza wstała i wzięła talerzyk w rękę. - Domyślam się, że na ten bal za miesiąc idziesz z Edem?

- A tak, już mnie zaprosił - uśmiechnęła się Winry.

Razem weszły przez wielkie, przeszklone drzwi do proporcjonalnie wielkiej sali, gdzie bawili się goście.

- Naprawdę chciałam skromnego ślubu - mruknęła Riza.

- Konwenanse - powiedział Roy, zachodząc ją od tyłu.

Winry tylko się uśmiechnęła. Ed stał z Alem, Mei i Marią tylko kilka kroków dalej. I patrzył wyłącznie na nią.

**A/N: **Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz, ale wcześniej po prostu nie miałam czasu tego wrzucić. Dziękuję, dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wytrwali ze mną do końca. To było ile? Półtora roku? Tak jakoś. Kawał czasu. Ale chyba było warto, prawda?

Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze zajrzycie do mojej twórczości Szczególnie chciałabym podziękować My Dear Authress za korektę i twórcze uwagi oraz Narami Cambel, sides-of-magic, Intrydze, Ashce-chan i Akivarii za wystawione mi reviews. Nawet nie wiecie, jak świetną były one motywacją.


End file.
